Destiny's Mistakes
by Psychotrixx
Summary: When Hermione is forced to share a dorm with Draco she discovers things about him she never knew. Then a mysterious new professor tells her about a prophecy that nearly destroys her. HGDM, RWHG, SSOC. WARNING: Contains mention of Slash. COMPLETE
1. New Room Mates

_Disclaimer; I own nothing._

**Chapter One – New Room Mates **

"I have to go and sit up the front of the train." Hermione called out to her friends, Harry and Ron, as they bustled onto the Hogwarts Express, "I'll see you at the Welcoming Feast."

Hermione Granger was a witch just entering her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been a prefect the previous year and this year, much to her delight, she had been made Head Girl.

'I wonder who made Head Boy?' she thought as she fought her way to the front compartment. To her horror, the boy sitting in the Heads compartment was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked, hoping he was lost. But no, he had a shiny, silver Head Boy badge, the same as her Head Girl one.

Draco glared at her, "I was made Head Boy mudblood. What are you doing here?"

Hermione glared right back at him, "I'm Head Girl you idiot."

"Oh great. You mean I'm stuck sharing a dorm with you all year."

'What! Sharing a dorm. I didn't know the Heads shared a dorm.' She thought.

"You look shocked Granger." Draco sneered, "Don't tell me you didn't know we had to share a dorm."

Hermione ignored him and sat down on the opposite seat. She stared out the window but Draco's reflection in the glass caused her to gape.

'Damn, he's got hot over the summer.' She was shocked at her thoughts but she couldn't deny that Draco was a hunk. His pale, skinny figure had filled out with firm muscles and his pale hair had grown longer and shaggier, much better than the slick, shiny cap her used to have. 'But still,' she told herself, 'this is Draco Malfoy. Hot or not, he's still an arrogant, self centred, heartless prick.'

Draco, meanwhile, was having similar thoughts, for while he had changed from a pale and skinny boy to a hunk, Hermione had changed from a bushy-haired, bucktoothed geek into a very sexy girl. Her bushy hair had been thinned considerably and now settled in gentle waves down her back and her buckteeth had been shrunk with magic a few years back. She had filled out over the past few years too, giving her a very curvaceous figure. Draco could not believe this was the same girl he had hated for the past six years.

'Of course its her!' he thought, 'Now stop staring at her like an idiot. She's only a filthy mudblood.'

* * *

"So who's Head Boy Hermione?" Ron asked as she sat down next to him and Harry at the Gryffindor table.

She scowled angrily at the thought, "Guess."

"Malfoy." Harry said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"How'd you know?"

"Because you look like you just drank a goblet of Skelegrow." He replied.

She sighed, "And that's not even the worst part. Guess who I have to share the Heads dorm with _all year_!"

"No way! That really sucks 'Mione." Ron told her.

"I know Ron." She said irritably.

"Well, at least you don't have to talk to him. You can just ignore him." Harry said reassuringly.

"Yeah. There is that."

* * *

Hermione and Draco followed Professor Dumbledore as he led them to their new dormitory. They stopped in front of a portrait of the four house animals. Dumbledore turned to face them.

"You may chose your password now." He informed them.

"How about 'Golden Lion'?" said Hermione.

At the same time, however, Draco had said, "Perhaps 'Silver Snake'?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Very well. Your new password is Golden Snake." He walked off down the corridor, leaving them to enter their new dorm.

The portrait swung forward and they stepped through the hole in the wall. The common room was beautifully decorated in shades of green and red. Hermione looked through a door on the right hand side with a plaque on it saying 'Head Girl'. Another door was on the opposite side of the room with a plaque saying 'Head Boy'. They each went into their respective rooms to explore.

Hermione's room was a comfortable size and had a luxurious bathroom off to one side. The bed was a huge, four-poster with red silk curtains. She went back into the common room and was pleased to find all her luggage sitting by the door. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already nine thirty so she had a quick shower, then crawled into her huge bed.

* * *

She awoke halfway through the night to the sounds screaming. She had never heard anyone scream like that before. It was terrifying. She raced out of her room and followed the sounds to Draco's door. She burst through, not bothering to knock, and ran to his bed. He was thrashing around with his fist clenched by his sides. His handsome face was screwed up in pain. She began to shake him, scared by what was happening.

"Malfoy." She said quietly, and then, "MALFOY!"

He awoke with a start, looking around to see who shouted.

"What are you doing in my room Granger?" he demanded.

"I woke up. You were having a nightmare or something and it scared me." She told him, "I've never heard anyone scream like that before."

"That, Granger, is the sound someone makes when the Cruciatus Curse is used." He replied before he could stop himself.

"What! But who…? I mean… You were asleep. It was only a nightmare."

He sighed. He'd have to tell her the truth now or else she'd just make her own assumptions. "It was a memory." He explained, "Of all the times my father used the Cruciatus Curse on me this summer because I told him I didn't want to receive the Dark Mark."

Hermione gasped, "You should report him Draco."

"I can't. He'd worm his way out somehow and then he'd come after me."

Hermione didn't know what to say so she got up to leave. She was about to step out the door when Draco called her name.

"Hey! Granger!"

"What?"

"You just called me Draco" He said with a confused look on his face.

…TBC…


	2. Professor Jaide Black

Disclaimer; I own nothing 

**AN: Thanks emeraldheart for my first review for this story.**

**Chapter Two – Professor Jaide Black**

Hermione had not slept again after Draco's screams woke her up, she had too much to think about.

'I didn't realise that Malfoy did not want to become a death eater… But he hadn't said that, only that he didn't want to receive the Dark Mark. Maybe he was worried about marring his perfectly creamy skin.' She thought

'WAIT! His perfect skin… You've got the hots for Malfoy.' A voice in her head laughed.

'I do not. I can't help it is he is good looking.'

'Just admit that you have a crush on him. You can't deny it forever.'

'Shut up.'

This time the voice did not reply. Hermione was very worried. She couldn't have a crush on Malfoy could she? After everything he had done to her, Harry and Ron. Besides, she liked Ron and definitely not Draco. She realised the sun was rising so she got up to have a shower before Draco awoke.

* * *

Unknown to Hermione, Draco had not slept at all after his nightmare. He was too afraid. Yes, the great Draco Malfoy was afraid because of a dream. It was just so vivid, like he was actually being cursed all over again.

'The stupid mudblood better not tell Potty and the Weasel.' He thought bitterly.

He heard Hermione get up and turn the shower on so he figured it would be safe leave his room. He decided against a shower that morning, preferring to sneak out without seeing Hermione. After she had called him Draco she had left the room all flustered, leaving him to lay awake alone. He quickly threw on his clothes and robes before rushing out the door.

He was one of the only people in the Great Hall as it was very early. In fact, the only other people were a group of Hufflepuff second-years and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. When he walked in she looked up and beckoned for him to come to her seat at the teachers table.

"Your name is Draco Malfoy isn't it?" she queried in a strange accent.

"Yes Professor." He replied warily.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy's son?"

Draco looked confused. Why was this lady questioning him, "Yes Professor."

"No way!" she exclaimed.

Draco's look of confusion deepened. "Well, last time I checked Professor."

"I'm sure you are who you say you are Mr. Malfoy. I would like to see you in my office after class this morning. I believe you have DADA first thing today?"

"Yes Professor."

"Okay, you can go eat now."

Draco headed to the Slytherin table and sat down in his usual place. Some more people had come in while he was talking to the strange Professor, including Harry and Ron. To his relief, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. He grabbed his timetable to check whom he had DADA with and to his horror he found it was with the Gryffindors.

'Oh great.' He thought, 'I hope the mudblood doesn't bring last night up in class.'

* * *

Hermione had heard Draco leave the room while she was in the shower. She assumed he did not want to see her after what had happened last night. It was odd, now that she new Draco didn't want to be a deatheater he didn't seem as horrible. In fact, he just seemed like an angry boy who was lashing out at the world. She understood because she had been the same before coming to Hogwarts. Due to her unusual enthusiasm for school she hadn't had any friends as a child. She took this out on the people around her, mainly her parents. So she knew how Draco felt to a certain degree. It must be terrible to have your parents curse you like that.

'It's no wonder he's so bitter.' She thought.

Hermione decided that she would try and be nicer to Draco now, or at least not nasty. Also, she would try and get Harry and Ron to cut him some slack. And she would keep Draco's secret, until he was ready to tell people.

She grabbed her books and headed to the Great Hall.

"So 'Mione. How was your first night sharing a dorm with the Ferret Boy?" Harry asked as soon as she sat down.

"It was okay." She replied, "We didn't see much of each other. I do have my own room you know."

"Yeah, well if he bothers you at all just tell us okay." Ron told her in between bites.

"Of course I will Ron." She assured him, "Hey. Have you guys seen our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Yeah. I wonder why she didn't arrive last night." Ron said.

"She did come all the way from Australia Ron. And they say she prefers to do things the muggle way so she probably flew here." Harry said.

"Muggles don't fly Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"In a plane Ron." Harry retorted.

"What the hell is a plane?"

Hermione ignored their bickering and looked at the teacher's table. Sure enough, the new teacher was there. She looked fairly young, maybe twenty-five, with long black hair streaked with green and a brilliant smile. Hermione checked her timetable and saw that she had DADA first… with the Slytherins.

'I hope Malfoy doesn't get weird about what happened.' She thought, 'Maybe I should just stay out of his way for a while.'

"Hey guys." She turned to her friends.

"Yeah 'Mione?" they asked.

"Could you do me a favour and just leave Malfoy alone for a few days."

"Why on earth would you want us to do that?" Ron inquired.

"Because I'm the one who has to live with him and I don't want him taking out his anger at you two on me so just cool it okay."

"Of course we will Hermione." Harry assured her, "Won't we Ron."

"Fine." Ron mumbled, "But don't expect it to last forever."

* * *

"Okay class." The new Professor addressed the students, "As you may already know, My name is Professor Jaide Black and I've recently moved back from Australia. Now I am not like your other Professors here, having lived where the system is different. I firmly believe that a fun class is a productive class okay. Also, please don't call me Professor. It sounds so old. Jaide will be fine okay. Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes uh…"

"Hermione Granger."

"You got a nickname Hermione?" Jaide asked.

"Um, yeah." Hermione replied in a confused voice.

"Well, lets hear it."

"'Mione."

"Okay 'Mione, what's your question?"

"Well, I was just wondering what you meant by a different system and whether the same system would apply to our curriculum."

"Well, of course we do things differently back in Australia, but I will be attempting to stick with the Hogwarts system. In fact, Albus has given me permission to appoint a teachers aide in my classes, to help me get used to things. He recommended you 'Mione, if you're interested?"

"Well, yeah. That's great." Hermione was glowing with pride that Dumbledore thought she could be a teachers aide.

"Trippy. Come see me after class."

Hermione beamed at Harry and Ron, who gave her whispers of congratulations.

"Now, this lesson we'll just be getting to know each other. So lets go round in a circle and introduce ourselves okay." Jaide told the rest of the class.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Hermione said as they left the classroom. Jaide had asked her to wait outside a minute so Harry and Ron were waiting too.

"She a very relaxed teacher. Most of the other Professors would take ten points off if we called them by their first name for disrespect." Harry said.

"Not to mention the fact that was one of the most easy classes we've ever had." Ron added.

"Well, I've heard that over in Australia they have a much more relaxed attitude towards the schooling environment." Hermione informed them.

"Yeah, but what a difference. Don't you go changing these classes too much 'Mione." Ron told her.

"Of course I won't Ron. I'm only the teachers _aide_."

* * *

Draco was standing in front of Jaide's desk rather nervously. He still had no idea what this was all about.

"So Draco. I suppose you know your mother had a sister who ran away to become a muggle?" Jaide asked.

"Sort of. She just enjoyed the muggle world and when her mother told her that she was banned from associating with such things she left the country. We haven't heard from her since."

"And do you know her name Draco?"

"Well, she has mothers old last name Black but I don't…" he trailed off, "Are you saying that you…?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"You my mothers long lost sister?" he asked incredulously.

"Yup. The one and only."

"But… You weren't ever going to come back. She said you swore you would never come back."

"Well, as you may know, your mothers cousin, and my cousin, Sirius Black, died a while back. It seems that he left a request that I look after his godson if anything happened to him. You see, we were close when we were kids. Anyways, while Harry is living with his rellies I am free to roam the muggle world but, honouring Sirius's request, I am obliged to watch over him while he is at school. So Dumbledore gave me this job."

"I think I need some time to process all this."

"Take all the time you need. Come see me if you want to talk okay." She told him.

Draco nodded and left the room, so shocked he didn't even notice Hermione as he pushed past her to get back to their dorm.

Jaide stuck her head out the door. "Oh trippy. You're still here. Come on in 'Mione." She said.

Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ron and followed Jaide back into the classroom, hearing Ron whisper "What the hell does trippy mean?" as she closed the door behind her.

Jaide turned to face her. "So, are you sure you want to take the job 'Mione?"

"Oh yes Profes… I mean, Jaide."

"Well in that case we need to plan a time when we can meet and you can help me plan your classes lessons."

"Well, I have lots of Head Girl responsibilities. But I'm free on Wednesday evenings." She said.

"Great, I am too. So, I'll see you on Wednesday."

Hermione took this to be a dismissal and slowly left the room. She was glad that they were putting this much faith in her, but it struck her that their reasons weren't entirely what they said. She had the sneaking suspicion that Jaide wasn't a real teacher and that her presence at Hogwarts was for some other reason. She just couldn't guess what it was.

* * *

Draco was very confused. He discovered that he liked Jaide a lot, but she was a traitor, not to be trusted. Still, he knew that was his father's opinion, not his. He personally did not see anything wrong with Jaide. Okay, she was a little on the weird side, but she seemed nice enough. He decided that he would talk to her after their next lesson. Maybe she could help him stand up to his father.

…TBC…


	3. Change Of Heart

_Disclaimer; I own nothing._

**AN; Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this took a while.**

Chapter Three - Change Of Heart 

Wednesday evening cam quickly and soon Hermione found herself heading to Jaide's office for her first meeting. She had wondered if it was too much responsibility, on top of her Head Girl duties, but decided to give it a try. If it was too much she could always change her mind. When she reached Jaide's office she took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door. Jaide immediately flung it open and beamed down at Hermione.

"Good evening 'Mione!" she exclaimed, "I was just getting some notes ready for our meeting."

Hermione nervously walked into the office and sat down. Jaide seemed to be in an extremely good mood and her sunny attitude quickly helped Hermione to relax.

"So," she began, "Where are we going to start Jaide?"

"Well, we need to find something fun but still educational," She stated, "The curriculum requires that you study some of the more dangerous magical creatures first up."

"Most of the students don't find learning fun." Hermione informed her.

Jaide thought for a moment, then smiled, "I've got it! We'll do a project. Each student will be paired up and given a specific creature to do a presentation on."

"That sounds interesting." Hermione agreed, "But we'd have to make sure it is productive and not just show."

"Of course," She nodded, "We need to write up marking criteria which can be given to the students so they know what's important."

The swiftly got to work planning the details of the project, and it was very late before Hermione noticed the time.

"Oh no!." she exclaimed when she saw it was ten to midnight, "I've got to hurry back to do patrol in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you next Wednesday. Thanks for your help Hermione."

Hermione raced out the door and reached to dorm just as the clock ticked over to twelve. Draco was standing in their common room waiting for her.

"It's about time." he said, "I nearly thought you were going to skip patrol."

"Sorry. I was in a meeting with Jaide." She gasped, still catching her breath.

"That's okay. Lets go."

They walked in silence through the dark corridors, each deep in thought.

'What am I going to do after I graduate. Father is going to make me take the Dark Mark and serve Voldemort.' Draco thought, 'And there's no one I can turn to for help. I have no real friends here. But perhaps Jaide can help me. _She _managed to get away from the family so maybe she'll help me do it too.' He looked over to Hermione, 'Well, if I'm going to commit to this change then I'd better start now.'

He coughed loudly and Hermione looked up, startled by the sudden noise.

"Are you okay Malfoy?" she asked, not really caring.

"Um, well no actually. I need to talk to you about something really important."

"I'm listening." She said curiously.

"Before I start I just want you to promise not to interrupt." He told her.

"Fine. Now what is it?"

"Well, I've been realising a lot of things lately. One of them is that I'm not really sure who I am anymore." He began, "For years my father has been controlling what I say, do and even think with torture and threats. This has led me to do things, nasty things that I now deeply regret. I know nothing could ever make up for what I have done to you and your friends but I want you to know that I am truly sorry, for everything."

Hermione was shocked at how sincere he sounded, but she wasn't ready to believe him straight away.

"How do I know you're telling the truth Draco?"

"What do I have to do to convince you?"

She thought for a moment, "There's only one thing you can do that'll convince me your telling the truth."

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"You have to apologise to Harry as well."

Draco was silent for the rest of the night, once again deep in thought.

'I could apologise to Potter.' He told himself, 'But I really don't want to. Of all the people in the school she had to pick him. Then again, apologising to Potter is a real test, the best way to see if I'm serious about changing. I'd better do it, I only really hated him in the first place because of father anyway.'

They patrolled the corridors until three in the morning, both of them completely exhausted and wishing for their beds. Hermione crawled into her bed and was asleep before she had the chance to think.

**AN; Sorry its short, I'll make the next one longer. Oh and daniel-radcliffes-girl, I promise this story will have a point. It's just slow getting to it. **


	4. Apologising To Harry

_Disclaimer; I don't own anything except the plot and the character Jaide Black._

Chapter Four: Apologising to Harry 

"Hey Harry?" Hermione said as they sat down for breakfast.

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"Could you please meet me in the library at lunch?" she asked.

"Sure. Why?" he replied.

"Um, you'll see."

"Well don't invite me or anything." Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry Ron." Hermione said apologetically, "You can come too."

"I feel so privileged." He muttered.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked over to where Draco was sitting. He looked nervous, probably because of what he was going to do. They had quite a good conversation the previous night, and Hermione was convinced he was telling the truth. She still wanted him to apologise to Harry though, just incase.

* * *

Jaide stood in her office, staring out the window. She wondered whether Dumbledore was right about the prophecy.

"When the Second Shadow descends," she whispered,

"Not even He-Who-Lived will prevail.

Destiny turns to the long-time rivals,

For it is they who will not fail.

The Silver Heir and Gifted Mind,

Must unlock the power within,

Lest the Shadow consumes all light,

And an age of darkness shall begin."

She was startled by the sudden noise of someone knocking at her door. Sighing, she walked across the room and opened it.

"Hey Draco." She said when she saw who it was, "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Do you not have class?"

"No, I've got a free hour this morning." He informed her.

"Very well, you'd better come in." she opened the door wider to let him into the room and they both sat down.

"What's bothering you Draco?" she asked, once she had poured some tea for him.

"Well, I've decided not to become a deatheater." He began, "And I've also decided to apologise to the people I've been horrid to over the years."

Jaide beamed at him, "That's excellent news. Why do you look so upset about it."

"I've apologised to Hermione Granger and she seems to believe I'm telling the truth, however, she says that she'll only truly believe me if I apologise to Potter as well."

"Is there anything wrong with doing that."

"Not really. It's just, we've hated each other for years. I just know he's going to throw any apology I offer right back at me. There just doesn't seem to be a point."

"That's not true. For starters you'll feel much better knowing you made an effort, even if it is an unsuccessful one." She said, "Secondly, If my cousin was being at all honest in his letters (and I have no doubt he was) then Harry is a very decent young man. As long as you are being truly sincere he will accept your apology."

"I hope so." Draco hesitated, "That's not all that's bothering me though."

Jaide looked up, "Well tell me your other problem then."

"What am I going to do about father? He's not going to let me walk away from becoming a deatheater."

"I would've thought the solution to that would be quite obvious."

"Huh?" he said with a confused look.

"I talked to Albus before I came here and he agreed that on the occasion you changed your mind about becoming a deatheater you would automatically be put in my custody."

Draco smiled, "So I don't have to go back."

"Only if you want to."

"Yeah right."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late 'Mione." Harry told her as he and Ron raced around the corner.

"That's okay, he isn't here yet." She replied.

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see." Then she saw Draco round the corner, "Ah, here he is."

"What's the Ferret boy doing here?" Ron spat.

"Please try and be civil Ronald Weasley." Hermione ordered as she glared at him.

"Sorry I'm late Hermione. I had to stay behind after class."

"That's okay Draco." She smiled, "Well, they're all yours."

He smiled back nervously and turned to the confused boys.

"Since when are you two on first name terms?" Ron asked viciously, "There isn't something going on between you is there? Is that why you've dragged us out here?"

"Good heavens Ronald. Please be quiet and let Draco speak." She snapped.

"Well, I would just like to apologise to the both of you for the way I've treated you over the past six years. I've been a major prat."

Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded, and then turned back to Draco, "I'll say. But if Hermione trusts you then I will also. I'm not saying you're forgiven cause it'll take a bit for that, but I do believe you are willing to change and…" he hesitated, "…and I am willing to help you do it."

Hermione was smiling at Harry so hard her eyes teared up. Draco was shocked but also smiling at the boy he thought wouldn't believe him. Ron, however, looked disgusted.

"SO THAT'S IT THEN!" He raged, "AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS OF TORMENT HE JUST COMES ALONG AND SAYS 'I'M SORRY' AND YOU BELIEVE HIM! HONESTLY HERMIONE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THIS."

He turned on his heel and stormed down the corridor, not looking back.

"Sorry about that _Draco, _he has a bit of a temper." Harry said quietly.

"Yes, well Draco and I are going to head back to our dorm now." Hermione said, "Good luck with Ron."

"Thanks. See you guys tommorow."


	5. The Prophecy

_Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter._

**Chapter Five: The Prophecy**

Some time had passed since Draco apologised to Harry and now both he and Hermione firmly believed Draco was sincere. Ron had admitted he didn't want to keep fighting with his friends but he flatly refused to have anything to do with Draco. Jaide was pleased with Draco's progress and would frequently meet with him, eager to know more about her young ward. This was the state of things when Dumbledore made an announcement which would begin a chain of events to ruin all the improvements in Draco's life.

* * *

"May I have your attention please." Dumbledore addressed the students, "After many years of throwing the idea around, the decision has been made to have a Yule Ball this Christmas. All students in fourth year and above will be allowed to come, however younger students must be invited by the older ones. I hope you will all attend and, most importantly, have fun."

The students began whispering excitedly amongst themselves once Dumbledore had sat back down. Harry turned to Ron and rolled his eyes.

"Like I needed to go through this experience again before I left Hogwarts." Harry sighed.

"I dunno mate, finding someone to go with might be easier second time round." Ron said hopefully.

"Honestly you two. It's not something to dread." Hermione exclaimed.

"Hey! Since _Vicky _isn't here you can go with one of us." Ron told her.

She gave him a withering look, "No I cannot Ronald. I already know who I'd like to go with."

Harry looked up, "Who?"

Hermione forgot that Ron did not accept Draco and she only realised what she said when it was already too late…

…"Draco."

* * *

"Drakey?" Pansy whined, "Why have you been ignoring me lately?"

"Go away Parkinson. I don't like you." He snapped.

"It's because of that mudblood, Granger, isn't it." She said, "I can tell you like her but honestly Drakey, she's a filthy mudblood know-it-all."

Draco glared at Pansy, "Don't you talk about Hermione that way you whiney little bitch. She a way better person than you'll ever be."

Pansy burst into tears and ran up back to the Slytherin common room.

'Damn that stupid mudblood. She must've done something to Drakey to make him like this.' She thought, 'Yes. That's probably it. The conniving bitch has cast some sort of spell on him. Well I'll fix this.'

She went over to her bed and sat down with her quill and a piece of parchment.

* * *

After his little fight with Pansy, Draco had gone straight back to the Head's dorm. He had decided that he wanted to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball. She was such a beautiful person, inside and out, and he admired her loyalty and kindness. Yes, Draco Malfoy had fallen for Hermione Granger. However, as he was on his way to the Head's dorm he bumped into Jaide, who looked rather agitated.

"Oh, Draco. I'm afraid I need to see you and 'Mione in my office right away." She told him.

"What's wrong Jaide?" he inquired anxiously.

"Just find Hermione quickly please." She asked, "There's something we need to tell the two of you."

"Okay Jaide." He assured her, before hurrying off to his dorm.

He ran up to the portrait of the four house animals and gasped the password.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed as he burst into the common room, "Jaide wants to see us in her office right away. I think something is wrong."

"What?" she asked in a confused voice.

"I don't know. She just said to hurry."

"Okay, lets go."

They both rushed out the portrait hole and quickly arrived at Jaide's office. Inside they could hear people arguing.

"…too young. This will be too much of a burden for them!" they heard Jaide yelling.

"I'm very sorry you feel this way but we believe the time is coming and the risks of not telling them are too great. There's a reason we record prophecies you know." Another voice yelled back.

They looked at each other with puzzled expressions before Draco knocked loudly on the door. A few moments passed and then Jaide flung the door open, her eyes blazing with anger.

"Come on in guys." She told them.

They looked around the office and saw that the other voice was Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic.

"Ah. Finally." He said, "Good evening Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger.

They were still very confused so they simply nodded in acknowlegment. Fudge decided to ignore this and gestured for them to sit down.

"I suppose you two are very curious as to why you have been called here?" he asked.

"Well, yes minister." Hermione stated, "Is something wrong?"

"Not really. There's just something _some _of us feel you need to know." He replied.

"Okay." Hermione said, "What is it?"

"A few years ago a prophecy was made. It went like this;

When the Second Shadow descends,

Not even He-Who-Lived will prevail.

Destiny turns to the long-time rivals,

For it is they who will not fail.

The Silver Heir and the Gifted Mind,

Must unlock the power deep within.

Lest the Shadow consumes all light,

And an age of darkness shall begin."

He paused and let them think for a minute, "Do either of you have any idea what it means?"

"Well, He-Who-Lived would be Harry wouldn't it." Hermione said.

"And I think I might be the Silver Heir." Draco told them.

"Very good. You are in fact the Silver Heir Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter is indeed He-Who-Lived." Fudge affirmed, "And just in case you're wondering, The Second Shadow is Lucius Malfoy and the Gifted Mind is you Miss Granger."

"So the prophecy is aboput us?" Draco asked.

"Yes. And we think it will come to pass very soon."

"Basically it says that your dear old dad is going to attack using ancient magic from the Book of the Shades and only you and 'Mione will be able to stop him." Jade said sardonically.

"Um, okay then." Hermione said nervously.

"I think we'd like some time to process this." Draco informed everyone before he got up and walked out the door.

"You go to 'Mione." Jaide said kindly, ignoring Fudge's glares.

"Thanks Jaide."

"No problem. Goodnight 'Mione."

Hermione slowly got up and walked back to her dorm. She couldn't believe this was happening. It felt so weird knowing what the future had in store for her before it happened. She climbed through the portrait hole, noticing Draco had already gone to bed. It was all to much to take in so, exhausted, she too crawled into bed and was asleep within minutes.


	6. The Book of the Shades

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter Chapter Six: The Book of the Shades 

Hermione scanned the titles as she walked down the 'Dark Arts' aisle in the Hogwarts Library. Ever since Fudge and Jaide had told her about the prophecy the previous night she had been wondering what the 'Book of the Shades' was. She paused as she saw a promising title.

'Shadow Magic' she thought, 'This might be what I'm looking for.'

She pulled the heavy book off the shelf and sat down at one of the tables. Examining the contents page she saw that chapter seven was entitled 'The Book of the Shades'.

'_The Book of the Shades is an ancient grimoire of Shadow Magic.' _She read, _'It is said that it was written five thousand years ago by the first Shade, Shardi, and that it's contents will give the user the ability to resurrect the long extinct Shades. Old records say the book was last seen in France and no trace has been found of it since. Many witches and wizards regard it as a fanciful legend.'_

'Interesting…' Hermione thought, 'I've never read about Shades before. I wonder what they are.'

She flicked back to the contents page and then went to chapter three, entitled 'Shades and Shadows'.

'_A Shade is similar to a Ghost.' _She read, '_they are the spirit of a person who has died but did not wish to leave. Unlike Ghost's, however, they are an entity of pure evil. Much in the same way as a dementer, a Shade will suck all happiness and cheer from a room. If someone spends too much time in the vicinity of a Shade they will eventually kill themselves and the more people a Shade convinces to kill themselves, the stronger it becomes. The only way to destroy a Shade is when two special people combine their powers to bring forth a Lialle, a divine being comprised of pure love.'_

"Oh my god." She whispered, "There's no way this is happening to me.'

* * *

While Hermione was in the Library she was unaware that someone was watching her. Draco stood, hidden by the shelves, as she read a large book. He noticed that she looked worried by what she read so when she rushed out of the Library he walked over to where she had been sitting and opened the book.

"Shadow Magic?" he muttered, "What on earth…?"

Then he remembered what Jaide had said about the Book of the Shades. It was obvious that Hermione had been here researching it. He sat down in the now empty seat and flicked through the book to the pages she had read.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson was walking up the many stairs to the Owlery, a very important letter in her hand. She had come up with a plan to stop _her _Drakey from falling for that dirty mudblood. Once she had sent this letter Draco would have to give Hermione up.

'This'll show them to do this to me. Serves them right.' She thought bitterly as she tied the letter to a big Barn Owl.

* * *

A few hours later the owl flew in Lucius Malfoy's study window at Malfoy Manor.

"What is this?" he questioned as he untied the letter, "Ah, a not from Miss Parkinson. No doubt she has news of Draco."

'_Dear Mr Malfoy,' _he read, '_I'm afraid to report that something terrible has happened to Draco. As you know, he has been sharing a dorm with the Head Girl this year. Unfortunately this is Hermione Granger, a rather disgusting mudblood. It would appear that she has put some kind of enchantment over Draco and he has renounced the Dark Lord. I also believe he has fallen for the mudblood. Also, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is the traitorous Jaide Black and she has been brainwashing Draco against all you have taught him. I felt it was necessary to inform you of these events as quickly as possible so you can rectify the situation before it gets out of control._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Pansy Patricia Parkinson.'_

"Well now, this is interesting." He laughed, "How Draco thought to get away with this I do not know, but I cannot allow this kind of rebellious behaviour from my son."

He carefully folded Pansy's letter and stored it in a draw before pulling out a fresh piece of parchment and sitting down to compose a letter of his own.

* * *

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" Draco inquired as they sat in their dorm doing homework.

"What?" she replied.

"Well, I was wondering if you would um…" he trailed off.

"If I would what Draco?"

"Uh… well, I don't have many friends so I, er…" he took a deep breath, "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Oh Draco. Is that all? You had me worried." She sighed with relief, "Of course I'll go with you."

"Really!" he coughed, "I mean great."

"Silly Draco." She laughed, before turning back to her homework.


	7. The Letter

Disclaimer; I own nothing Chapter Seven: The Letter 

"Harry, can you do me a favour please?" Hermione asked as they walked to class.

"Sure, what is it? Harry replied.

"Could you talk to Ron. He's been ignoring me for days."

"I dunno if that'll do any good 'Mione. You know how he feels about you going to the ball with Draco." Harry informed her sadly.

"I know." She nodded her head, "But if he'll listen to anyone then it's you."

"Okay. I'll give it a shot but I can't promise anything."

They both turned around as someone coughed loudly behind them.

"Well well well." Pansy sneered, "It's the little mudblood slut."

"Shutup Parkinson." Harry said angrily.

"Don't worry Potter. I just wanted to tell the mudblood that Draco won't be hers for long." Pansy glared at Hermione, "He's mine and there is nothing you can do about it."

Hermione laughed, "I feel sorry for you. When are you going to realise that he hates you. I suggest you get over it and move on."

"You'll be sorry you ever tried to steal him from me." Pansy promised her, before stalking away down the corridor.

"What was that all about?" Harry said in a puzzled voice.

"Oh nothing. The whiny little bitch is just jealous she lost out to a muggleborn is all."

* * *

Draco was on his wayto his Care of Magical Creatures class when a large owl he recognised as his fathers swooped down on him. He curiously untied the letter and opened it. 

'_Draco,'_ he read, _'It has been brought to my attention that you have been socialising with mudbloods. Need I remind you that once you graduate you will enter the service of the Dark Lord and that once you do so it will be your job to help him rid the world of filth like that. I will give you until Christmas to sever all ties with this mudblood girlfriend of yours or else she will need to be exterminated. I trust you will not wish for this to happen so I expect you to drop these notions of abandoning your family and loyalty to the Dark Lord. If I hear that you have been fraternising with Granger or your traitorous aunt then both of them will die. You should have realised that I would find a way to stop this behaviour before you went and got emotional son.'_

Draco screwed the letter up angrily and threw it into the Forbidden Forest.

'How dare he do this.' He thought bitterly, 'It's not fair. He's too strong for me to defeat and he'll kill 'Mione if I stay her friend. There's only one thing to do. After the Yule Ball I must tell her I'm still the same arrogant evil prick.'

He decided he didn't want to go to class and instead went to find Jaide, struggling to keep from crying.

'I was so close to escaping…'

**AN; Sorry it's short. I just needed to do this bit before the Yule Ball.**


	8. Ron's Confession

Disclaimer; I own nothing Chapter Eight: Ron's Confession 

"Hey Ron!" Harry called out to his friend as he walked out of the library.

"What do you want?" Ron asked sullenly.

"It's about 'Mione."

"You know how I feel about this Harry. Can we please not talk about it." Ron said as he started to walk away.

Harry grabbed his arm angrily, "You're being a real idiot Ron. Draco really has changed but you won't even give him a chance and you're willing to throw away your friendship with me and 'Mione over it."

"Harry, there's more to it then that." Ron yanked his arm out of Harry's grasp and turned away, "Just leave me alone."

Harry watched as his friend walked slowly away, his head down.

'What's he hiding?' he wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was sitting in Jaide's office with a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

"So Draco, what did you want to talk about?" Jaide asked curiously.

"My father sent me a letter today." He told her sadly.

She nodded, "Really. And what did Lucius have to say?"

"He said…" Draco paused, "He said that I had to stop hanging around with 'Mione and you or he would kill the both of you."

Jaide suddenly looked angry, "WHAT! HE CANNOT DO THIS! I SWEAR I WILL…"

Draco cut her off, "Please Jaide, I'm going to do what he says. I would rather become a deatheater and be killed by Aurors then risk anything happening to you and 'Mione."

"Draco, we can fight this. Don't throw your life away for him." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jaide but my mind's made up. Please give me your word that you won't tell anyone."

She threw her arms around him and started crying, "Oh Draco, I wish we could've gotten to know each other better." She sobbed, "Just remember I'll always be here if you change your mind."

The tears Draco had been holding in spilled out and, for the first time in many years, he cried.

Jaide let him go and looked at him seriously, "I give you my word that I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Dumbledore."

"Not even him."

"Thankyou so much Jaide." He said, before quickly getting up and leaving her office.

* * *

"OI RON!" Harry yelled as he caught up to Ron.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" He asked in a depressed tone.

"Not until you tell me what you meant." Harry said aggressively.

"Meant by what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Ron. I want to know what you meant by 'there's more to it than that'."

Ron sighed, "Fine. Can we go sit somewhere though?"

"We can go to the Room of Requirement." Harry suggested.

Ron nodded and they headed off down the corridor, arriving at the Room of Requirement a few minutes later. They sat down on the squashy armchairs that they found in there and Harry stared at Ron, waiting for him to begin.

"The fact that I don't trust Draco isn't the only reason I'm upset that 'Mione is going to the Yule Ball with him Harry. You see I…" he faltered, "…I love her. I've loved her ever since fifth year and I swore to myself that I would ask her out this year but then the whole thing with Draco happened and now I've lost her forever."

Ron started crying and Harry hugged his friend, trying to console him.

"I didn't know you loved her as anything more than a friend. How come you never told me, I thought we told each other everything?"

"I didn't want her to find out cause I thought it would ruin our friendship." He snivelled.

"Well Ron, Hermione misses you heaps. I know it must be hard but isn't it better to have her as a friend then to not have her at all."

He nodded, "I've been a prat haven't I?"

Harry laughed, "Just a little one."

* * *

Ron sat down next to Hermione at lunch that day.

"Sorry I've been a prat 'Mione." He apologised, "I may not like Draco or trust him but I still want to be your friend."

Hermione smiled and hugged Ron, "Thankyou Ron. I still want to be your friend too."

Draco watched from the Slytherin table as Hermione hugged Ron and his eyes narrowed.

'Weasley is in love with 'Mione.' He thought, 'She'll be better off with him than me anyway. He may be poor but at least his parents aren't going to kill her or anything.' He sighed and pushed his plate away, his appetite suddenly gone, before getting up and heading to his room.


	9. The Yule Ball

Disclaimer; I own nothing

Chapter Nine: The Yule Ball

"Draco," Hermione called, "I'm heading over to the Gryffindor dormitories now.

"Okay." He replied, "I'll come by and get you in an hour."

Hermione had decided to get ready for the Yule Ball with Ginny in the Gryffindor dormitories so that Draco wouldn't see her dress before the dance. When she got there, Ginny dragged her in and immediately started fussing over her hair and makeup. When she pulled away Hermione's hair had been piled elegantly on top of her head and a small red rose could be seen tucked in her curls. She had dark black around her eyes and a reddish lip gloss.

"A work of art, if I do say so myself." Ginny said proudly.

"Wow Gin. I look great." Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"Okay girl. Lets see ya dress robes now." She demanded.

Hermione opened a bag she had brought with her and pulled out her beautiful red dress robes. They were low cut and off the shoulder with a long trailing hem. Ginny stared in awe.

"That's beautiful." She said, "Where'd ya get em."

"My parents sent it to me after I told them about the Yule Ball." She explained.

"I wish I could get new dress robes." Ginny sighed.

The red-headed girl was wearing the same robes she had worn to the Hogwarts 500th Founding Day celebration the previous year. They were a pale purple colour and made of a light, floaty material.

"You look nice too Gin." Hermione assured her as she slipped her dress robes on.

"Thanks 'Mione. Now lets go wait out in the corridor for your date shall we?"

"Lets."

* * *

'Why do girls always take so long to get ready?' Draco asked himself as he paced outside the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Calm down Draco." Harry told him, "She's not going to bail on you."

"Hey!" Draco suddenly realised something, "Why are you here Harry? Shouldn't you be keeping Weasley company or something?"

Harry shook his head, "Nah. Ron didn't want to come. He's not feeling too good."

"Draco. You're here already." They heard Hermione say.

Draco turned around, "Yes… 'Mione?" Surely this beautiful girl couldn't be his 'Mione.

She giggled, "Yeah, it's me."

Ginny poked her head out the portrait hole and smiled, "Well Hermione, now that your date is here to look after you I'm going to go and find Neville."

"Cya Gin." Hermione waved.

"I'm gonna take off too." Harry told them, "I've gotta pick Luna up from her dorm in five minutes."

"Well 'Mione," Draco said once everyone had left, "Care to join me at the Yule Ball."

"Why yes I would Draco." She said, linking her arm through his.

* * *

"Don't Harry and Luna make a cute couple?" Hermione giggled as she and Draco danced slowly.

"Adorable, "He replied sarcastically, "Almost as cute as Ginny and Longbottom."

Hermione playfully slapped his arm, "Be nice." She told him.

He pretended to look ashamed, "Sorry 'Mione. Can you ever forgive me?"

She giggled uncontrollably, "Silly Draco."

* * *

Jaide watched as Draco and Hermione danced together, her eyes full of sadness.

'It's so obvious they love each other.' She thought, 'I can't believe Lucius is doing this to them.'

The young couple stopped dancing and headed outside to stroll through the rose bushes Dumbledore had conjured up. Jaide trailed behind them, unaware that she was also being followed.

* * *

Severus Snape followed Jaide as she left the Yule Ball. He walked up behind her quietly until he was close enough to tap her on the shoulder.

She jumped, "Severus! Why do you always have to sneak up on me?"

He smirked, "I didn't want you to run away on me again."

"Yeah well don't do that. You used to do it all the time when we were kids and it annoyed to hell out of me."

"We need to talk Jaide." He said urgently.

"There's nothing to talk about Severus."

"I think there is. Why did you leave me?" he asked with his eyes blazing.

"I didn't leave you, you left me when you became a deatheater." She snapped, "You knew how I felt about it and you did it anyway."

"It was expected of me." He told her sadly.

"Don't give me that crap Severus. You know perfectly well you could've come with me." She glared at him, "It was expected of me too but do you see the Dark Mark on my arm. I think not."

"I'm sorry Jaide. I was confused. I didn't realise how much you meant to me until you left. I'm not a deatheater anymore. I've changed."

"I know." She said quietly.

"Please come back to me Jaide." He begged.

"Severus…" she said sadly.

"Please… just say you still love me."

She sighed, "Severus. I still love you but you betrayed me and I don't know if I can forgive you for that."

He looked so hurt she immediately regretted saying it, until she realised Draco and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

"Damnit!" she exclaimed, "I've lost them."

"Lost who? What's wrong?"

"Draco's going to do something terrible Sev." She told him.

"Huh. But I thought he'd changed over to our side?"

"It's a long story…"

"So shorten it." He said.

She nodded, "Basically Lucius has said that if Draco doesn't switch back he'll kill me and 'Mione. So Draco's decided to have a fight with 'Mione tonight and break up with her."

"Lucius threatened to kill you?" Severus asked.

"That's not the point Sev!" she said exasperatedly, "The point is that Draco's making a huge mistake."

"I guess… but if he doesn't do this then Lucius will kill you."

"He can try." She replied stubbornly.

"My dear Jaide. You always were foolishly brave but you and I both know you are no match for Lucius Malfoy."

"But Draco…"

Severus cut her off, "Draco is perfectly capable of making his own choices. If this is what he truly wants then you can't stop him."

She gave up , "I guess you're right."

"As always, now how about you come back to the Ball with me." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey! I never said I forgave you."

"Of course you do Jaide." He said before kissing her gently.

She closed her eyes, "Of course I do Sev."


	10. It Was All A Bet

Disclaimer; I own nothing Chapter Ten: It Was All A Bet 

Hermione woke up the day after the Yule Ball in Draco's bed. She smiled at the memories of the night before, of how she and Draco had expressed their love. Rolling over she realised that Draco was not there and instead a piece of parchment was pinned to his pillow. She picked it up and read it before bursting into tears, throwing on her robes and running out of the room.

* * *

Hermione wasn't the only one who woke up in someone else's room. Severus had spent the night with Jaide, talking about their old relationship and eventually falling asleep on her couch. He awoke to the sound of someone banging on the door.

"Who the hell is it!" He shouted.

"Please. I need to speak to Jaide." Hermione cried.

'Oh shit.' He thought, 'This must be about Draco.'

He walked over to where Jaide was sleeping and shook her gently.

"Get lost." She mumbled, "I told you I don't want to buy an elephant."

"Jaide dear, Hermione's here about that thing we talked about." He said.

"Oh damnit." She groaned, before yawning and going over to the door.

"Jaide. Something is terribly wrong." Hermione exclaimed, "It's Draco. He's… What's Professor Snape doing here?"

"He, er, fell asleep on my couch last night while we were talking." She said hurriedly, "Now what's wrong with Draco?"

"Well last night we, uh, yeah and then this morning he left me this letter. It's horrible." She burst into tears.

'_Mudblood,' _Jaide read, _'Thanks for last night. You just earned me fifty galleons. Yes, it was all a bet with the other Slytherin's. Well that and I was looking for a good time. If you ever talk to me again I'll tell everyone what a little whore you are so don't even come near me.'_

'What have you done Draco?' Jaide asked herself.

"Why would he say those things?" Hermione wailed.

"It seems we have judged Draco wrongly 'Mione. He hasn't changed one bit. I'm so sorry dear." Jaide told her reluctantly.

"Oh. I'm just going to go for a walk then."

"Are you going to be okay 'Mione?" Jaide inquired worriedly.

"Yeah. I just need to go somewhere." She said as she walked out of the office.

* * *

Ron was on his way to see Hermione when he ran into Draco.

"On your way to see your mudblood friend Weasel." He sneered.

"Huh?"

"I can see why you love the little slut. She's really good." He laughed evilly and pushed past Ron as he walked away.

'What did he…' Ron began to ask himself. Then he realised what had happened, 'Oh no! 'Mione.'

* * *

Hermione was sitting by the lake crying when she heard someone come up behind her.

"'Mione" she heard Ron say, "I heard what happened."

"I guess you're here to say I told you so then." She said bitterly.

"God no 'Mione. I was really worried about you." He said.

"I can't believe he would do that."

"I just knew something like this would happen. Malfoy is rotten to the core 'Mione."

"It's all my fault!" she bawled.

"No. It's not your fault 'Mione. You're too sweet and kind and trusting and Malfoy used that to his advantage. This is all his fault and we're going to see Dumbledore right now and tell him you refuse to share a dorm with the creep for another minute."

He offered her his hand and helped her get up.

"Thankyou Ron." She said, hugging him tightly.

"Anything for you 'Mione."

* * *

Draco watched Hermione and Ron hugging by the lake from the Owlery window.

'I'm so sorry 'Mione.' He thought, 'But you're better off with Weasley.'

"DRACO!" Jaide yelled from behind him, "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I had to do it Jaide. It was for her own good."

"She'll never recover from this you little cretin."

"At least she's going to stay alive." He sighed, "Besides, she looks fine to me."

"Wha?" Jaide looked out the window to see Hermione and Ron hugging, "Oh, so you think the fact that Ron loves her will make it all better?"

"She's better off with him."

"But she loves you Draco."

"She can love Weasley now." He said huffily before storming out of the Owlery.

"But she'll never stop loving you…" Jaide whispered.


	11. The New Head Boy

Disclaimer; I own nothing

Chapter Eleven: The New Head Boy

Ron led Hermione back into the castle and up to Professor McGonagall's office. He knocked on the door and demanded to see Dumbledore.

"May I ask why Mr Weasley?" she queried.

"Malfoy's done something terrible." Was all he would say.

McGonagall took one look at Hermione's pale and tear-streaked face and motioned for them to follow her. When they got to the entrance to Dumbledore's office she said the password and they climbed the stairs until they came to the door at the top. She knocked on the door and once Dumbledore had let Ron and Hermione in she turned around and left.

"Well now Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. What brings you to my office?" he asked.

"Draco's done something terrible to 'Mione and she's not going to be sharing a dorm with him anymore." Ron said forcefully.

"Hmmm, and what did Mr Malfoy do exactly?"

Hermione held out the letter Draco had left her, "It's this sir."

Dumbledore read the letter carefully before sighing and looking back at Hermione.

"This is indeed very serious Miss Granger. Such behaviour from a Hogwarts Head Boy cannot be tolerated." He walked over to his desk and wrote something on a bit of paper, "Mr Malfoy is no longer Head Boy. The password to your dorm has been changed and his belongings sent back to the Slytherin dorms. Mr Weasley will escort you back to your room and the two of you are excused from classes for the day. Your new password is _Infractus Mei_."

"Thankyou sir." Ron said, leading Hermione out the door.

* * *

"Mr Malfoy." Severus said as the students filed out of the classroom, "May I have a word with you."

"Yes sir?" Draco said questioningly.

Making sure all the students were gone Severus shook his head sadly, "I know what you're doing with Miss Granger and why."

"How?"

"Jaide told me."

"Why'd she do that?"

"It's not important Mr Malfoy. What is important is that the Headmaster has been informed of your 'actions' and you are no longer Head Boy."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me Mr Malfoy. The password to your dorm has been changed and your stuff has been taken back to the Slytherin dormitories. I've been asked to tell you that the password to the Slytherin dorms is _Mors Mortis _and that there will be a ceremony tonight stripping you of your title and announcing the new Head Boy." His expression softened, "I'm sorry Draco. I want you to know that what you are doing for Miss Granger and Jaide is very decent. Miss Granger is lucky to have your love, even if she doesn't know it."

* * *

"Attention students." Dumbledore said, "Tonight we have a very important announcement. Due to recent actions, our current Head Boy has been stripped of his title. The details will not be revealed to you but due to Mr Malfoy's very poor behaviour fifty points will be taken from Slytherin."

The Slytherin's immediately started protesting and the other students were murmuring amongst themselves.

"Please let me finish. I have yet to tell you who will be taking Mr Malfoy's place." He smiled, "I am pleased to announce that the new Head Boy is… Harry Potter."

The Gryffindor's all applauded loudly and Ron winked at Harry, yelling "No surprise there."

"So looks like were roommates 'Mione." Harry grinned, "I've gotta be better than Malfoy hey?"

"Yeah. I'm really glad it's you Harry." Hermione smiled back, "I can't believe we were stupid enough to trust the slimy git."

"Forget about Malfoy okay 'Mione. He's not worth it." Ron told her gently.

"Your right Ron. I'm so over Malfoy."

'Sorry Ron but I'll never forget about Draco…' she thought

'… I love him.'


	12. Moving On

Disclaimer; I own nothing Chapter Twelve: Moving On 

Three weeks had passed since Draco broke up with Hermione and they hadn't talked once during that time. He hadn't talked to Jaide outside of class either and, according to his father's wishes, he had gotten back together with Pansy. Despite all this however, he could not forget about her or the prophecy. He knew that his father would attack eventually and he worried about what would happen now that he and Hermione weren't together.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were doing their homework in the Heads Dorm when they heard someone knocking on the portrait. Harry got up and opened it, revealing a nervous looking Ron.

"Er, Harry." He muttered, "I was wondering if I could talk to 'Mione alone for a while."

"Course. I think I have to go to the library anyway." Harry told him, winking as he left the room.

"What's up Ron?" Hermione asked, not taking her eyes off her homework.

"I, um… I was wondering if, um," he stammered, "… I mean, I know it's only been three weeks since the whole, er, 'Malfoy thing'… Uh, well I wanted to know if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me… on a date?"

Hermione burst out laughing and Ron went bright red, "Oh Ron. Of course I'll go with you. It's just, you have no idea how funny you just sounded."

"Uh, okay then." He said, "Well, I'll just go tell Harry he can come back now then."

He didn't have far to go though because when he opened the portrait he saw that Harry was standing there, apparently trying to hear what was going on inside.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"I just well…" he trailed off, "So, did you ask her?"

"Ask her what?" Ron said mysteriously.

Harry pulled him out of the common room and shut the door, "You know what. Come on. You have to tell me!" he begged.

"Harry. I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." Ron told him, grinning.

"If you don't tell me then 'Mione will." Harry retorted.

Ron laughed, "I know, I was only messing with you mate. Of course I asked her."

"So what did she say?"

"Yes, duh. Would I be smiling if she said no?"

"I suppose not."

* * *

"Harry?" Hermione asked later that night after Ron had left.

"Yeah 'Mione?"

"Ron asked me to go on a date with him." She told him.

"I know." Harry replied.

"Oh. Of course he told you." She nodded, "I'm not sure if I should go with him Harry."

"Do you like him 'that way'?" Harry asked.

"I used to when we were in sixth year." She said, "And I still like him as more than a friend very much… but…"

"But…?"

"I am still in love with Dra…Malfoy."

Harry groaned, "'Mione! Even after what he did."

"I can't help it." She replied, "He was just so kind and sensitive and perfect."

"No, he wasn't. You aren't in love with Malfoy, your in love with the person he pretended to be. That person doesn't exist so you cannot love them. You need to move on 'Mione. If you have feelings for Ron then you are doing the right thing in going out with him. Honestly, it'll be good for you."

"I never thought of it that way." She smiled, "Thanks Harry."

"No problem 'Mione." He grinned back, "By the way, how much do you like Ron exactly?"

"Enough to tell you that it's none of your business." She laughed.

"Well that's good news."

* * *

Severus snuck up behind Jaide and tapped her on the shoulder.

She jumped, "SEV! I told you not to do that any more."

"Sorry dearest Jaide, but I couldn't resist." He smirked.

"Would you mind telling me why you decided to scare the hell out of me?" she snapped.

He sighed, "Lucius has asked me to go to Malfoy Manor this weekend. Something about a new plan of his."

Jaide gasped, "The Book of the Shades."

Severus nodded, "Probably. I'm leaving tonight."

"Be careful Sev." She told him.

"Course. I'll see you Monday morning. It'll be the first thing I do when I get back."

He kissed her then turned around and left.


	13. Shardi

_Disclaimer; I own nothing._

Chapter Thirteen: Shardi 

Lucius Malfoy surveyed the three people in front of him, Severus, Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"You may be wondering why I have called this little gathering." He began, "Well, a new weapon has fallen into my hands and I have selected you three to help me use it to attack Hogwarts."

"Does the Dark Lord know about this?" Bellatrix asked.

"No. There is no reason to tell him about our plans." Lucius replied, "Now I would like to introduce you to the 'person' who will make this plan possible.

A shadowy figure glided into the room and nodded at Lucius.

"Thankyou Lucius," it hissed, "Hello. My name is Shardi, the original shade."

Bellatrix gasped, "A real Shade. Where did you…"

"All thanks to this little book." Lucius smirked, showing them a book entitled 'the Book of the Shades'.

"So you want to attack Hogwarts with an army of Shades?" Narcissa asked doubtfully, "Why?"

"Why?" he scoffed, "Imagine the honours we would received if we disposed of Harry Potter. Not only that, but we can finally get rid of that traitorous sister of yours and maybe even eliminate Dumbledore while we're at it."

"So your plan is what. Sneak the Shades in and wait for everyone to kill themselves." Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"Don't display your ignorance." Lucius snapped, "Shardi, would you be so kind to demonstrate your 'unique' method of killing."

"On which one?" Shardi hissed.

"Narcissa dear, could you please fetch that little stray muggle we found."

"Certainly Lucius." She said, walking out of the room.

She returned a few minutes later, dragging a small boy behind her. "Here you go Lucius."

"He's all yours Shardi."

The Shade grinned evilly before swooping down on the boy, passing right through him. At first nothing seemed to have happened but suddenly the boy burst into flames. His screams echoed of the walls, magnifying to unbelievable levels and then… he was gone. They all stared at the scorches on the white carpet in shock.

"Well…" Bellatrix began, "That's got me. I'm in Lucius."

"And I'll help too dear, but how are we going to get those marks out of my carpet?" Narcissa said.

Lucius ignored her remark and turned to Severus, who was still in shock, "So Severus, are you in?"

"Um, yeah." He told them, "Yeah, I'm in."

"Okay. Let's go over the plans then."

* * *

"Hey 'Mione. Do you like me or did you just say yes so I wouldn't be hurt?" Ron asked Hermione while they walked through Hogsmeade.

"Yeah I like you Ron." She smiled.

"As more than a friend?"

"Yeah, as more than a friend."

"And you are definitely over Malfoy?"

'Tell him the truth,' she though, 'He'll understand.

"I am over Malfoy Ron."

'Damn, I wanted to tell him the truth so why didn't I.'

"That's good 'Mione cause he doesn't deserve you." Ron told her.

"Let's go get something to drink Ron." She said, hurriedly changing the subject.

"Okay 'Mione."

* * *

"So it's agreed then?" Lucius asked, "We attack during the Graduation Ceremony."

"Yes dear. Could you do me a favour?" Narcissa asked.

"What is it?"

"Well, could you make sure Bella and I get to dispose of Jaide. We have something… special planned for her."

"Very well, but just you remember that no one but myself gets to fight Potter."

"Yes, yes Lucius." Bellatrix snapped, "Can we go now."

"Fine. Until the Graduation Ceremony then."

"Can't wait." She sniggered.


	14. Realisations

Disclaimer; I own nothing

Chapter Fourteen: Realisations

"There is no way this is happening to me." Hermione said to herself.

She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them she's see it was all a bad dream. Tentatively she opened them again.

"DAMNIT!" she yelled, when she saw the positive pregnancy test sitting on her bedside table.

"Are you okay 'Mione?" Harry called from the common room.

"Just peachy Harry." She replied, hoping he wouldn't come in. No such luck.

"You don't sound it 'Mione… What's that?" he asked her.

"That is um…" she trailed off.

"That's a pregnancy test!" he exclaimed, "Hermione, what's going on. Have you and Ron…?"

She started crying, "No Harry, not Ron… it was Malfoy."

* * *

Severus smirked as he snuck up on Jaide again, knowing that she would be very annoyed at him if he managed to startle her. However, to his disappointment she whirled around just as he came up behind her, stuffing a piece of parchment into her pocket.

"What the…?" he faltered, "How did you…?"

"Ah, that's for me to know and for you to never find out Sev." She grinned, at the same time thinking 'I must remember to thank Harry for lending me the Marauder's Map.'

"Always keeping secrets from me Jaide." He pretended to look upset, "Well lucky for you I tell you all my secrets because I have some very interesting news."

"Ah yes, the meeting with Lucius. How is my dear brother-in-law?" she asked sardonically.

"Very excited as it would seem, but perhaps we should discuss this in my office."

"Yes, that would probably be a smart idea."

Once in his office, safe from eavesdroppers, Severus worriedly told Jaide of Lucius's plans.

"That poor boy!" she gasped, "And Lucius plans on bringing that monster here?"

"Yes. Right in the middle of the Graduation Ceremony. The students won't stand a chance, especially if there are more of those things."

"We need to tell Albus." She said.

"We can't." he replied sadly.

"Why on earth not?"

"The deatheaters are becoming cautious. They know there could be traitors amongst them and Lucius has cast a spell. It is impossible for me to tell any of the teachers, the students except for the Slytherin's and the Headmaster."

"Hey. I'm a teacher but you told me. How?"

"Quite simple actually, I know you are only here to watch Harry so I have managed to convince myself you aren't a teacher."

"Oh, so you think I'm not smart enough to be a real teacher?" She growled, pretending to be angry.

"You know perfectly well that is not the case. It was simply a thought of convenience. Besides, I am correct am I not? You aren't a real teacher."

She laughed, "I know I'm not a real teacher. Good thing too or else you'd have to deal with this all by your lonesome."

"I don't plan on involving you in this Jaide. You are going to leave the school before the Ceremony."

"Like hell I am Sev. I promised Sirius that I'd look after Harry"

"Who cares about Black. I worry about you. Narcissa and Bellatrix have got something horrible planned for you."

"What?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out. You aren't going to fight."

"Look Sev, you can't stop me from fighting. I promised Sirius and I never break my promises."

"Oh, you never break your promises to that mutt but you'll break your promises to me." He snapped.

"What are you on about?"

"YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME!" he exploded, "BUT YOU DID LEAVE, AND YOU NEVER EVEN SAID GOODBYE. DO YOU KNOW HOW HEARTBROKEN I WAS WHEN I FOUND OUT YOU'D GONE. I CRIED FOR WEEKS. YOU AREN'T GOING TO STAY BECAUSE I REFUSE TO LOSE YOU AGAIN."

Jaide's eyes filled with tears and she turned away, making Severus immediately feel guilty.

"Sorry Jaide, I shouldn't have yelled like that."

She sighed, "It's not that Severus. I just, well, didn't know how much I hurt you by leaving. I sorta thought you had chosen being a deatheater over me. I didn't think a deatheater could love a silly muggle-lover."

"I always told you I'd love you no matter what. Did you think I was lying?"

"What was I supposed to think Sev? I mean how could it have worked with me trying to save the same people you were trying to kill?"

"I guess I didn't consider that."

"Nah, ya think." She said dryly.

"Okay, lets not fight. I don't want you to stay but if you feel you must then promise me you'll be extra careful."

"What, did you think I was going to fight blindfolded or something."

"No, I just… Oh never mind!" he said exasperatedly.

"I'm only messing with you Sev, I know what you meant."

He ignored her last remark and said in a serious voice, "We need to go to the library and do some research. Maybe we can find a way to protect people against the Shades."

* * *

Jaide closed the heavy book she was flicking through with a heavy sigh.

"Nothing Sev. I can't find anything about Shades."

"Me neither. This is hopeless."

Jaide wasn't listening, however, as she was distracted by the person she saw walk into the library. It was Draco and he was carrying a heavy book titled 'Shadow Magic' under his arm.

"Hey Sev, that book might be what we need."

"Huh? Oh, yeah it might. Lets go get it after Draco returns it."

Draco walked up to Madam Pince's desk and dropped the book with an echoing thud. Jaide ran up and grabbed it as soon as he was out of sight. She carried it back to the table she and Severus were sitting at with a triumphant smile on her face.

"You know you look really beautiful when you smile." He told her in a dreamy voice.

"That may be so but we have work to do." She said happily.

"Okay. Is there anything in that book?"

"Lets see…" she opened the contents page, "Yes! Chapter three is about Shades."

"Well, what does it say?"

"A Shade is similar to a Ghost." She read, "they are the spirit of a person who has died but did not wish to leave. Unlike Ghost's, however, they are an entity of pure evil. Much in the same way as a dementer, a Shade will suck all happiness and cheer from a room. If someone spends too much time in the vicinity of a Shade they will eventually kill themselves and the more people a Shade convinces to kill themselves, the stronger it becomes. The only way to destroy a Shade is when two special people combine their powers to bring forth a Lialle, a divine being comprised of pure love."

"That's no good. Is there anything else?"

"Hang on." She said as she flicked through the chapter, "Here we go. There are alternative ways to hold off a Shade. The most effective way is to use the Patronus Charm, however this won't work as well as a Lialle. To prevent people from succumbing to the Shades attempts to get them to kill themselves it is best to use a strong Cheering Charm. Although this will only work temporarily and eventually the Lialle will have to be summoned or the Shade will grow stronger, leaving a trail of death behind it."

"Still no good." Severus said grumpily.

"I know. Basically we are going to fail unless Draco and Hermione manage to bring forth the Lialle."

"I don't think that is going to happen Jaide dear."

"We mustn't give up hope Sev, we mustn't give up hope."

* * *

**AN: I was thinking of writing a prequel after this story about Severus and Jaide when they were in school. What do you guys think? Or would you prefer a sequel?**


	15. History Of Sev And Jaide

Disclaimer; I own nothing 

**Chapter Fifteen: History Of Jaide And Sev**

Hermione was sitting in Jaide's office, her face streaked with tears and the pregnancy test in her hand.

"I don't know what to do." She sobbed, "I mean, what will everyone say when they find out? What will Ron say?"

"'Mione, I can't tell you what everyone else will say but I can tell you that Ron won't care. I've seen the way he looks at you and he really does love you." Jaide said comfortingly, "The worst case scenario is that he picks a fight with Draco and they both get beat up."

"I suppose." Hermione said meekly.

"And don't worry about what others say. I mean, is it really important what they think?"

Hermione smiled, "You know what Jaide, you're absolutely right."

"One of my favourite things to be." She laughed.

"Hey Jaide?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you and Professor Snape get together?"

Jaide looked up, shocked, "What makes you think we're together?"

"Oh come on. It's so obvious." Hermione grinned.

"Well um, we sorta first got together when we were at school here. I was two years below him."

"Only two years!" Hermione exclaimed, "But you're so young."

Jaide burst out laughing, "How old did you think I was 'Mione?"

"Uh, twenty-five?"

"I'm actually thirty-four."

"Really. So that means Professor Snape is thirty-six?"

"Yup, but don't tell him I told you." Jaide giggled.

"Sooo," Hermione prompted, "How'd you guys get together?"

"Well, as you probably know, Sirius used to torment Severus while they were at school. Called him 'Snivellus', hexed him, that sort of thing. Well, when I started at the school I kinda felt sorry for him so I would always help him when my cousin got out of control. Then one day he needed some help with an assignment and he asked me. Now I knew that he didn't really need help with any assignment but I played along. You shoulda seen Siri's face when he found out I was helping Severus. It was hilarious. Siri tried to tell me that Sev was a Slytherin and that Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's don't mix."

"Wait!" Hermione cut her off, "You were a Hufflepuff?"

"Yup. Mother nearly died when she found out." Jaide laughed, "Anyway, one day when we were studying in the library Lucius and his gang of Slytherin's came up and they tried to… well, you know. Sev fought 'em off and told me to run for it. I think, hang on… I busted my arm and see this scar just above my eye. I got that when Crabbe rammed my face into the corner of the wall. Hurt like living hell, it did. So I ran outta the library and was on my way to the Hospital Wing when I ran into Siri, James, Remmy and Pettigrew. Siri knew where I had been and he and James assumed Sev did it so they ran off to kill him while Remmy helped me to the Hospital Wing."

"Woah." Hermione gasped, "That is so cool that he fought for you like that. But what happened when Sirius and James found Professor Snape?"

"Well, as soon as I was all fixed up I went looking for Sev. I found him in the library and he was barely conscious. Siri and James had totally beaten his face in. After I got him to the Hospital Wing I went and yelled at the guys for a while. Didn't do any good though. They were convinced that Sev had something to do with it and they were completely justified beating the crap outta him."

"Did Lucius and those Slytherin's get expelled or something for what they did?"

Jaide laughed, "Lucius Malfoy get expelled from Hogwarts. No way."

"So he got off?"

"He got a detention and twenty points from Slytherin."

"That's hardly fair. What about Sirius and James?"

"Same as Lucius. And of course they still believed Sev had something to do with it. They were furious when I told them about what happened to my eye. See, there was some damage and I'd lost most of my sight from my right eye. I could barely stop them from going to smash Sev again once I had told them."

"So did you and Professor Snape keep seeing each other?"

"Right up till he graduated. Then one day he came to visit me and I saw that he had the Dark Mark on his arm. I didn't say anything but that night I said goodbye to Siri, Remmy, James and Pettigrew and left for Australia. I finished my education over there and started a new life for myself, as a muggle."

"That's so sad. So you never even said goodbye to him."

"I couldn't. It hurt so much to see that Dark Mark. I mean, the deatheaters and Voldemort seek to kill all muggleborns and mugglelovers. I was included in that category so by Sev getting the Dark Mark he'd betrayed me in the worst possible way."

"But you've forgiven him now right? And the two of you are back together?"

"Yes and yes."

"So you probably hung out with Sirius a lot when you were at school?"

"Uh huh. Why?"

"Are you an animagus too?" she asked excitedly.

"Well…"

"Come on Jaide. I won't tell anyone."

"Well, I was an honorary Marauder."

"Cool. Can you show me."

"I don't know…"

"Please, please, please." Hermione begged.

Jaide sighed and concentrated. A few seconds later she had disappeared and in her place was a small, black fox with bright green eyes. Unfortunately, Severus chose that exact moment to burst into the office.

"What are you doing here Granger?" he snapped, "Where's Jaide?"

"Ummm…"

The fox walked out from behind Jaide's desk and sat in front of Severus, looking at him with what could only be described as puppy-dog eyes.

"What's this?" He shook his head, "I should've known, especially after I found out Black was one too. When were you going to tell me about this?"

The fox simply wagged its bushy tail and sauntered back to behind Jaide's desk. A few seconds later Jaide reappeared, grinning madly.

"Could I have a word with you _alone_?" Severus said pointedly looking at Hermione.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving." Hermione said, swiftly leaving the office.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing." Jaide replied nonchalantly, "Just you know, how we met, what happened at the library, why I went to Australia."

"What!" Severus exclaimed, "You told her all that. You know I don't like people knowing that stuff."

"What's the matter Sev? Ashamed that you fought for me?"

"Well no…" he faltered, "It's just I have a reputation at this school."

"Ah yes, evil, scary Professor Snape."

"That's the one."

"I love you Severus, even if you are evil and scary."

"Don't change the subject." He laughed (yes, Snape laughed)

* * *

**AN: I thought you'd all be interested to know that I have decied to do a sequel and a prequel. The sequel will be written first and then the prequel. Now, who wants Hermione to end up with Draco and who wants her to end up with Ron?**


	16. Preparing For The Shades

Disclaimer; I own nothing 

**Chapter Sixteen: Preparing For The Shades**

There were only three days until graduation and Jaide was beginning to worry. She and Severus has prepared happiness potions, practised their cheering charms and Patronus charms but it would all be in vain unless Hermione and Draco got back together. In desperation, Jaide cornered Draco after Defence Against The Dark Arts class and begged him to reconsider.

"Please Draco," she pleaded, "Without you and Hermione the Shades will kill many people."

He looked sceptical, "How can you be so sure the prophecy was talking about me and 'Mione anyway?"

"You know it is Draco, you must reconsider."

Draco glared at her, "I must do nothing. I've made my decision and I'm not going to change my mind."

Jaide gazed sadly at his retreating back and collapsed on the ground crying. Severus, who was on his way to see her, heard her and rushed in.

"What's wrong Jaide?" he asked worriedly.

"It's Draco." She cried, "He won't reconsider and without him and 'Mione we are all going to die."

"You mustn't think about that dear. Now are you sure you won't leave the school?" he asked hopefully.

"Uh huh. I promised Siri and besides, I have a score to settle with Narcissa and Bellatrix."

Severus sighed, "I wish you would leave but if you won't then you'd better come and help me finish off the happiness potions."

She nodded and got up, following him down into the dungeons.

* * *

"I think Jaide's hiding something from us?" Hermione told Harry and Ron as they sat in the Head's common room.

Harry looked up from his book, "What makes you think that 'Mione?"

"She's always so busy these days and there seems to be something on her mind, something she wishes she could tell someone but can't."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too." Ron agreed.

"I suppose." Harry nodded, "She could just be thinking about class or something though."

"No. I think I know what she's thinking about." Hermione told them, "See, she told me about a prophecy that was made involving me and Malfoy. Apparently we're going to need to combine our love to defeat this 'Shade'. She's probably worried because Malfoy and I broke up. Without us being together the 'Shade' can't be defeated."

"When were you going to tell us about this 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Well, I dunno. I just didn't feel like sharing it I guess."

"That's okay 'Mione. We know now. I'd say don't worry about it. You don't even know when this 'Shade' is going to attack and the prophecy may be wrong. Like you told us before, Divination seems very woolly."

Hermione nodded, "You're right Ron. I'm not going to get a silly prophecy distract me from what's really important… school."

* * *

"Will it be ready in time?" Jaide asked curiously as Severus stirred the pale yellow potion.

"I should think so. It will probably be ready by tomorrow." He replied.

"That's good. How are we going to get the students to drink it?"

"A few drops into each jug of pumpkin juice at the feast should work. They all become sickeningly cheerful within minutes and it will last until midnight."

"You're so clever Sev." Jaide gushed, twirling his hair in her fingers.

"Hmmm, maybe." He gritted his teeth, "Will you please stop that, you know I don't like it."

She laughed, "But its so funny to annoy you Sev."

He sighed, "Honestly Jaide, you haven't changed a bit since school."

"And you love me for it."

He hesitated, "Yeah. I do."


	17. Graduation, Part One

Disclaimer; I own nothing

**Chapter Seventeen: Graduation, Part One**

Jaide paced Severus's office, wringing her hands nervously.

"This isn't going to work Sev. We can't win without 'Mione and Draco."

Severus shook his head, "That's exactly why I want you to leave Hogwarts love. We may be able to hold them off with Cheering Charms and the happiness potion but eventually they will break through our defences. We must get as many people out of the school as possible. I do wish you wouldn't stay though."

She stopped pacing and looked at him thoughtfully, "We have to get Harry out first. If he gets killed then the wizarding world is doomed. You find Harry as soon as Lucius gets here and I'll round up the students."

"Okay, but promise you'll be careful."

"Course. Oh, and did you put those barriers on the house dormitories?"

"Yes. Not even the Shades will be able to break through them in a hurry. It was hard though, if it were easier I would've done the whole school."

"That's okay. At least the younger kids are protected. Now all we have to do is go down to the ceremony and wait I guess."

"Lets go then." Severus sighed.

Jaide took his hand and together they walked down to the Great Hall, both fearing they may never come back.

* * *

Remus Lupin stood outside the Hogwarts gates with Tonks and Moody.

"Why did Jaide ask us to come here again?" Tonks asked.

"She wouldn't say. She was practically begging though so I'm sure there's a very good reason." Remus said.

"It's probably a trap set by dark wizards." Moody said grumpily.

"There's no reason to think that Moody." Remus said exasperatedly. He was freezing in his thin cloak and was not in the mood to argue with Moody about wether or not dark wizards were behind this, "If you're so worried then why did you come?"

"Someone's gotta watch you." He said.

Remus looked away, towards the castle. It was Harry's graduation tonight and that fact gave him a slightly nervous feeling. Maybe Jaide knew of a plot to attack Harry during the ceremony. But if that was the case then why didn't she just tell him outright. They would've gotten more people if she had. By the sounds of things the party had already started. No doubt they were much more comfortable and warm than he was right now. He sighed again and wrapped his cloak tightly around him.

* * *

"Hermione, you look beautiful." Ron exclaimed as she came out of her room.

She was wearing a elegant ball gown made of a shiny, liquid-like material. The bodice was tight, fitted and a gorgeous gold colour. The skirt was flowing and the purest white you'd ever seen. She had braided her hair with white and gold ribbons in a thick plait down her back and had shimmery gold makeup on.

"Thankyou Ron. You look rather smashing yourself." She replied.

Ron was wearing a muggle tuxedo in a dark black with blue trim. Hermione thought he looked very handsome dressed like that.

"Well, we'd better go and graduate now." Ron said light-heartedly.

"Lets." Hermione agreed. They linked their arms and headed to the Great Hall, where they were the last ones to arrive.

* * *

Jaide looked out one of the windows and searched fervently for Remus. Sjhe thought she could see him and two others standing by the gates but it was hard to tell. Severus noticed where she was looking and turned to her curiously.

"Is there someone out there?" he asked.

"Um, please don't get mad at me Sev, but…"

"What?" he asked worriedly.

"I sent a letter to the Order asking Remus if he could bring some members to Hogwarts and wait outside the gate during Graduation."

Severus glared at her, "WHAT! I told you how important it was to tell no one about this."

"Well, I didn't tell him about it. I just asked him to be there."

"I suppose that might've worked. Why didn't you ask more people?"

"Didn't want to risk it. We have one shot at getting this Shade and if there were tons of wizards hanging around Lucius might not attack."

"You're right. Well, at least now we have some backup."

"Let's not think about it right now. You said that he wasn't going to attack till the ceremony so lets dance." She grabbed his and hand dragged him out on to the dance floor, much to his disgust.

* * *

They all danced happily, enjoying their last night at Hogwarts. It was a truly fun event and all the students were mingling, saying goodbyes, and having a good time. All except for one.

Draco Malfoy stood in a corner, staring glumly at the pathetic happiness that surrounded him. He caught sight of Hermione dancing with Ron and his heart sank. She looked truly beautiful tonight and it hurt that he would probably never see her again after Hogwarts. She would go on, marry someone (maybe Ron), have gorgeous kids, have a great career and a full and happy life. But he would be forced to become a deatheater and probably die before he turned thirty. It was a bleak prospect and one he was defiantly not looking forward to. He sighed and tore his eyes away from his only true love. He saw Jaide had managed to get Severus out on the dance floor. The sight made him laugh and wish he had a camera. Surely he'd never see anything like this again.

'No,' he thought, 'I'll never see happiness like this again. From the minute I leave this school it's going to be my goal to destroy things like this. I'll never be happy again.'

A silent tear slid down his cheek but no one noticed, they were all too busy having fun. He turned away and went out to the Entrance Hall, where he sat on the stairs and stared into space. He tried to block out the sounds from the party but they were too prominent. Then he heard something down one of the corridors, people sneaking around. He got up and cautiously looked round the corner.

"I do not feel that this is a good idea Lucius." He heard a cold voice hiss, "Something is not right abouttonight."

"Seems alright to me Shardi. Everything's going to plan. Bellatrix and Narcissa are stationed at the othersideof the Great Hall and when we attack none will escape." His father's voice replied.

"We'll see."

He gasped, 'That must be a Shade. Oh no, the prophecy is going to come true tonight. They're going to attack the party. I've got to help Hermione.'

He turned to run but heard someone shout "Stupefy," and then everything went black.

* * *

'Damn that boy for sneaking up on us. If I'd known it was him I wouldn't have stunned him. God knows we could use his help with this.' Lucius though coldly, 'Oh well, better get him hidden then, it's nearly showtime.'

He dragged his sons limp body into an empty classroom and closed the door, grinning to himself.

"Who was it Lucius?" Shardi hissed at him.

"Just my son playing detective. Don't worry, he won't cause any problems."

"Lock the door Lucius, your son has the Lialle inside of him and if it gets out the plan will be ruined."

"There's no danger of that happening Shardi. I've made that mudblood hate him so much the stupid love thing will never work."

"Lock the door." It demanded.

Lucius sighed, "Very well." He pointed his wand at the door and they heard the lock click shut.

They walked back down the corridor and listened. The music had stopped and it sounded like everyone was sitting down for the ceremony. The time for their attack would soon be there.

* * *

"Welcome seventh years." Dumbledore announced, "Firstly I would like to congratulate you on the behalf of all the staff at Hogwarts for your graduation. Each of us is proud to have taught you and wish you the very best for your futures. This year group has been one of the most… interesting Hogwarts has seen in years. Now, I would like to introduce your Head Boy and Girl, Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger."

Harry and Hermione stood up from their seats at the teachers table and smiled at the students.

"Thankyou Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said, "On the behalf of all the students we would like to thank you for the knowledge you have instilled upon us. This experience has been one of the most rewarding I'm sure we'll ever have and we are happy we got to share it with you."

"We could not have asked for better classmates." Harry took over,"Each of us has made lifelong friendships with the people we have met here. The students of our year are all wonderful people and there is no one I would rather have shared my journey here with. Thankyou."

Harry and Hermione sat down and the Great Hall erupted with applause. Not surprisingly the Slytherin's were not amongst the cheering crowd. Professor McGonagall stood and walked around so she was standing in front of the teacher's table. She held a stack of certificates in her hands.

"Now, I will call you up one by one to get your certificate. First is, Hannah Abbott."

Hannah got up and accepted her certificate while her classmates clapped politely. Once she sat down, McGonagall called the next name, continuing down the list in the same order she had when they were sorted back in their first year. However, before she could reach Harry's name there was an explosion and the wall behind the teacher's table disappeared. The students screamed and ran for the door, only to be blocked by Lucius Malfoy and a crowd of shadowy figures.

"What's the meaning of this Lucius?" Dumbledore demanded to know.

Lucius laughed, "Do your thing Shardi."

The Shade swooped down on Dumbledore and passed right through him. Then it waited for him to burst into flames… and waited… and waited…

Minutes passed and nothing happened. Lucius roared in anger, "It's not working, someone's done something."

"Oops." Severus said, "I must've accidentally put some happiness potion in the pumpkin juice."

"You!" he seethed, "You are a traitor."

"Yes, I suppose I am. But there's nothing you can do about it now."

Lucius laughed maniacally, "Oh yes there is. Shardi, you and your Shades get to work."

"Yes Lucius." Shardi replied. The Shades floated into the room and began making a soft,morbidchanting sound. Immediately the students began to feel the effects of the happiness potion wearing off.

'You're all going to die.' A voice in Jaide's head taunted. She could feel herself slipping into a deep despair, 'Why bother trying to save them? There's nothing you can do to stop us now that Draco and Hermione have broken up.'

Things were not looking good as the wizards and witches in the Great Hall slumped down, beginning to feel the effects of sadness.

* * *

Remus looked over to the school as he heard a huge explosion. There was a whole section blown out of the side of the castle.

"I guess that's our cue." He told the others.

"What do you thinks happening?" asked Tonks.

"I don't know, but I'm sure this is why Jaide asked us to be here."

Moody nodded and all three took off in a run towards the now flaming school.

* * *

**AN; I may have to slap a slash waring on this fan fiction. Do any of you have a major problem with slash? Oh, and I've nearly finished the first chapter for the sequel so it'll be out the very minute this one is finished. I'll try and have Part Two of Graduation up by tomorrow. **


	18. Graduation, Part Two

Disclaimer; I own nothing

**Chapter Eighteen: Graduation, Part Two**

Severus shook his head, trying to dispel the depressive thoughts that were sneaking in. He jumped up and ran over to Jaide, who was sitting very still staring at the ground.

"Jaide." He said urgently, "Jaide, honey, can you hear me?"

She looked up briefly, "Sev," she whimpered, "Get Harry out of here. Get him out now Sev."

Severus nodded and let go of her hand. He ran over to where Harry was sitting with Hermione and Ron, all of who were looking very upset.

"Potter," he hissed, "Follow me."

Harry looked up but made no effort to move so Severus grabbed is arm and dragged him to the door.

"Where do you think you're going Severus?" Lucius asked.

"I'm taking Potter someplace safe."

"Oh, I don't think so."

Severus glared at him and pulled out his wand, pointing it right in Lucius's face, "Well I do."

Lucius stepped aside angrily, "You can't win Severus, I'll find him eventually."

"I'll be right back to deal with you in a minute Lucius."

He dragged Harry out of the Great Hall and towards Jaide's office. Once they were far away from the Shades he shook Harry roughly.

"Snap out of it Potter." He snarled.

Harry blinked, "Professor Snape, what's going on?"

"There's been an attack. You have to stay here where it's safe. I'm going to go help them fight now. Do not, under any circumstances, leave this office. Do you understand me?" He didn't wait for an answer and immediately stalked away down the corridor, heading back to the Great Hall.

Harry looked puzzled, but did as he was told.

* * *

"What the hell are these things?" Tonks asked as they ran into the Great Hall.

"Shades!" Moody exclaimed, "We need to use Cheering Charms right now."

The other two looked at him with confused expressions but did as he said, aiming the Cheering Charms at the students.

"STOP THEM!" Lucius yelled at the Shades.

Just then, a Cheering Charm hit Jaide, who stood up and yelled as loud as she could, "EXPECTO PATRONUM."

A brilliant silver tiger burst out of her wand and began charging at the Shades. With their hold on the students broken a riot broke out. They all started running for the door out of the castle but found it blocked by Narcissa and Bellatrix. Panicking, the students began to split up down the corridors, nearly knocking over Severus, who was on his way back.

"Sev!" Jaide exclaimed, "Is he safe?"

"Yes." He replied curtly, "What happened here?"

"Remus, Tonks and Moody came in and used Cheering Charms. I was hit so I used the Patronus Charm. Everyone sorta woke up and ran for it."

"Lets go start rounding them up then."

"Of course, where are we going to take them?"

"Get them outside, make them run for Hogsmeade."

"Okay, lets hurry."

They ran off down a corridor, searching for the students. Not far down the path they found a small group being chased by a Shade. As they watched the Shade swooped down on Lavender Brown and disappeared into her body. Her eyes turned black and she pointed her wand at the fleeing students.

"Avada Kedavra." She hissed in the Shade's voice.

The curse hit Terry Boot, whose girlfriend, Mandy Brocklehurst, collapsed next to him crying. She was hit next, followed by Susan Bones, who was trying to get her to run.

Jaide gasped at what had just happened. She quickly pulled out her wand and cried, "Expecto Patronum."

Once again the tiger emerged and chased the Shade in Lavender's body down the corridor and away from the students.

"Take this lot outside Sev. I'm going to look for Remus."

Severus nodded and motioned for the students to follow him. Jaide quickly examined the bodies of the three dead teens before hurrying off down the corridor.

* * *

Remus was helping a group of students, including Ron, sneak out a side door to the castle when Jaide ran up to him.

"Remmy!" she exclaimed.

He looked up, a shocked expression on his face, "Jaide?"

"Long time no see hey Remmy." Jaide smiled.

"Well, yes… what's going on?"

"Lucius brought the Shades here." She turned to Ron, "Where's 'Mione?"

"We got split up back in the Entrance Hall. That's the last place I saw her."

"Thanks Ron. See ya round Remmy." She said before taking off back to the Entrance Hall.

"I'll never understand that girl." Remus muttered as he turned back to the students.

* * *

Narcissa stepped out in front of her sister as she ran into the Entrance Hall.

"Looking for your little mudblood friend sis?" she sneered.

"As a matter of fact I am Narcissa. Now get out of my way before I make you."

Bellatrix walked up behind Jaide and snatched her wand out of her hand, "Now, now sis. Play nicely."

They both laughed unpleasantly as they saw fear creep into Jaide's eyes.

"We've been waiting to see you again for some time Jaide dear. You see, you left so suddenly. We never even got to say goodbye." Narcissa said calmly.

"And now we have something special to give to you. Something that will leave it's _mark _no doubt."

Jaide gasped and tried to run for it but they stunned her before she could escape.

* * *

"Hello Severus." Lucius said coldly.

"Lucius." Severus acknowledged.

They were standing in the Great Hall, a room away from Jaide, Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Where's your lovely date Severus?" he asked, "Surely you weren't foolish enough to leave her alone."

"Jaide can take care of herself."

"Oh, I wouldn't be to sure of that."

At that moment Narcissa and Bellatrix entered the Hall, dragging the unconscious Jaide behind them.

"JAIDE!" Severus yelled, starting towards them.

Lucius grabbed his arm and held him back, "You can't save her this time Severus." He laughed.

Severus struggled against Lucius but he couldn't break free. He watched helplessly as Narcissa pointed her wand at Jaide.

"Enervate."

Jaide woke up and looked around dazedly, "What…"

"Hold her still Bella." Narcissa ordered, as she pulled Jaide's sleeve up, revealing her bare arm.

Severus realised what was going to happen and desperately tried to yank his arm out of Lucius's grasp.

"You can't!" he said frantically, "You don't know what that'll do to her."

"Yes, we do Severus. Serves her right for being a blood traitor." Bellatrix grinned.

"But only the Dark Lord is allowed to…"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Lucius said.

Narcissa pressed the tip of her wand to Jaide's arm but before she could say the incantation, Jaide went crazy.

"NO!" she screamed, "No, no, no, no!"

Narcissa smirked at her and said triumphantly, "Atra Insignio."

Jaide looked down in horror as the Dark Mark spread itself out from the tip of her sister's wand.

"No…" she whispered, before slumping to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

Severus pushed Lucius away from him and ran to Jaide's side.

"Jaide?" he whispered. But she didn't answer. "I'll get you for this Lucius." He looked up but they were already gone.

* * *

**Graduation, Part Three will be coming up very soon. The end is near.**


	19. Graduation, Part Three

_Disclaimer; I'm not going to repeat it so if you must read it then please go to the previous chapter._

Chapter Nineteen: Graduation, Part Three 

"Ron!" Hermione called, "Where'd you go?"

She was wandering around the Entrance Hall, calling down the corridors for her date. During all the confusion and panic his hand had slipped from hers and now she was the only one left. She heard someone behind her so she whirled around, only to find herself facing the empty hall.

'That's funny. I could've sworn I head someone.' She thought.

"Hello mudblood." A cold voice said behind her.

She looked around and saw that Lucius had somehow snuck around her.

"M…Mr Malfoy…" she stammered.

"All alone I see. That's good." He smiled cruelly, "Makes things easier for me."

"What do you want?"

"Revenge."

"I haven't done anything to warrant revenge!"

"Thanks to you and your meddling my son has forgotten everything I've ever taught him."

"What are you talking about? Didn't anyone tell you it was just a bet with the other Slytherin's?"

"Poor gullible mudblood." Lucius sneered, "He only said those things because I told him I'd kill you if he didn't."

"So… he…"

"Yes. He meant everything he said. Unfortunate that he didn't realise I'd kill you anyway. Still, it's not like the world will miss filth like you or that stupid blood traitor."

"Jaide? Is she…?"

"Dead? No, at least not yet. For her we chose a more… self destructive method. However, I think it would be best if I just killed you and called it a day."

Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at Lucius. He simply looked at it amusedly and laughed.

"You are going to take on a fully-trained deatheater?"

"I'm not just going to stand here and die am I?"

"Very well. Lets see what you're made of mudblood." He raised his own wand and before she could move he muttered, "Crucio."

* * *

Draco sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"What the hell happened?" he asked himself. Then he remembered, "Father's going to attack!"

He ran up to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Finding his wand had been taken he began pounding on it but it wouldn't budge. Then he heard someone screaming outside.

'That sounds like…' he listened carefully, 'It is. It's Hermione!'

He threw himself at the door, begging it to open, but it held fast. He dropped to the floor, sadly shaking his head.

"Hermione…" he said forlornly.

* * *

Draco wasn't the only one who had been drawn to Hermione's screams. Ron had ditched the group of escaping students and had gone looking for her when he heard her cries coming from the Entrance Hall. He ran as fast as he could and when he got there he saw Lucius holding his wand at Hermione, laughing maniacally.

"Leave her alone!" He exclaimed, distracting Lucius and causing the curse to be lifted.

"Oh, a Weasley. Were you looking for someone."

Ron glared at him, "Leave her alone."

"You know, I don't think I will."

Ron walked up to him and stood between his wand and Hermione.

"You're going to fight me too?" Lucius laughed, "Well, I must say this is amusing."

He was cut short, however, when Ron quickly stepped forward and punched him square in the face. He righted him self and scowled, wiping a trace of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Why you filthy little… Weasley!"

"Shutup. You stand there with your wand thinking you're all big. You're so weak you have to hide behind magic just to beat a teenager."

"I will not allow you to talk to me like that." He yelled, "Crucio."

Ron fell backwards, screaming and twitching on the ground.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, before she was also hit with the curse.

* * *

Draco could hear two sets of screams now. Obviously someone was trying to help Hermione and they were clearly failing.

"That's it." He growled, "I'm getting out of here."

He picked up a desk from the classroom behind him and with as much force as he could, threw it at the window. It shattered with a loud crash and, after clearing away the jagged glass, he climbed through it and into the cold night. He ran around the side of the castle until he came to the front doors, which he pushed open and ran through.

"FATHER!" he bellowed, "LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!"

Lucius looked up in shock, "Draco? How did you…"

"Never mind that. I told you to leave her alone."

"She deserves this. Thanks to her all my years of work are wasted. Now stop this hero nonsense and go kill someone or something."

"Fuck you."

"What did you say?"

"I said fuck you."

"How dare you. You insolent little brat."

"Better to be an insolent brat then a coward."

"You are asking for it young man."

"Bring it on."

Before either of them could attack, however, Ron leapt up and attempted to steal Lucius's wand. He was thrown back to the ground and the deatheater surveyed him contemptuously.

"Hmmm, I was saving this for a special occasion but I think you deserve it." He smirked, "Morulo Mortis."

A jet of blood red light shot out of his wand and hit Ron in the chest. Hermione crawled over to him, a worried expression on his face.

"Ron!" she said wretchedly, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. What was that he did?"

She hesitated, "It was… well, it's called the Lingering Death."

"Huh?"

"It kills someone slowly by shutting down their body. First you'll suffer from paralysis, then blindness, then deafness and finally you'll suffocate." Draco told them horrified, "I'm sorry Weasel."

"Shutup Malfoy. I wouldn't be surprised if you were in on all this."

"All of you shutup. You're distracting me from what I came here to do. Time to kill the mudblood." Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at Hermione, "Avada Kedavra."

There was a flash of green light and Hermione gasped as Draco stepped in front of her. Then everything was engulfed in a blazing whiteness and she knew no more.

* * *

"…is she okay?"

"Just fine. That was bloody amazing Malfoy…"

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes.

"Hello 'Mione." Harry smiled.

"Harry?" she sat up carefully, "What happened?"

"Well, I was hiding in Jaide's office under Professor Snape's orders." He explained, "You can understand how that wouldn't have suited me at all, so when I heard the students rioting I snuck out and tried to help everyone fight. Then I heard you and Ron screaming so I headed in your direction, but I was at the other side of the school so it was all over by the time I got there."

"What was over?"

"The wicked fight between Malfoy and his dad."

"Oh my god. Malfoy got hit with Avada Kedavra."

"Calm down. I'm fine."

She looked over and saw Draco sitting by her bed, "How…?"

"After that white light disappeared I was sorta glowing. And I had sprouted wings or something. I didn't really know what I was doing but I flew at my father. Passed right through him and he started gasping, like he couldn't breathe. A few seconds later he burst into flames."

"Was it the…"

"The Lialle? I should think so."

"Thank god that's over." She put her head back on her pillow, "So, who got hurt?"

"No official word yet, but I heard the death toll is at five." Harry told her.

"God. Is Jaide okay?"

They both looked away.

"What happened? Come on, tell me."

Harry gulped, "Um, she's kinda in this sorta deep depression. According to Professor Snape she hasn't said a word since…"

"Since?"

"Since my bitch of a mother marked her." Draco finished angrily.

"Marked her? With the…?"

"Dark Mark."

Hermione put her hand to her mouth, "Oh no. What about Ron."

"He's not doing much better. He's lost feeling in his legs. Madam Pomfrey says he won't live for longer than a fortnight."

It was all too much for Hermione and she started crying, not stopping until she fell asleep.

* * *

**AN: Oh no! Poor Ronnie. Lol.**


	20. In Memorial

Disclaimer; insert previous disclaimer

Chapter Twenty: In Memorial

"Hogwarts has recently suffered a great loss." Dumbledore looked at the sea of students in front of him, "Never before has such a large number of students been lost at the same time. We are here today to honour their memory. They died on the eve of their graduation from this school, before they could experience life. Alastor Moody died trying to protect them, putting their lives above his own. Remember them, remember what they lost and remember that each minute of life is valuable."

Some of the younger students were crying and not a single person looked happy. Of course most of the Slytherin's were faking but the majority present that day were genuinely upset. One by one, a student close to the deceased stepped forward and placed a bouquet of flowers at the base of the memorial stone.

Once there was a large accumulation of flowers Dumbledore walked back to face the students.

"Go now, and enjoy your last day of school, but never forget Lavender Brown, Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Brendan Moon, Dean Thomas or Alastor Moody."

The students slowly dispersed, some staying behind to think of their friends. Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand down to the lake.

"That was sadder then I thought it would be." Hermione said.

"You were thinking of Weasley weren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"You kept looking at the castle while Dumbledore was talking."

"Oh. Well, I was just thinking how he wasn't metioned at all."

"He isn't dead yet. But I suppose you are right."

"I feel so guilty about it. I mean it was because of me he was there in the first place."

"He loves you. You can't blame him for that."

"I suppose. How's Jaide doing?"

Draco sighed, "Terribly. She still hasn't spoken, she's stopped eating. Madam Pomfrey says she's rapidly deteriorating and won't be able to survive for long in that state."

Hermione shook her head, "It's not fair. We can't just stand by and let them die."

"There's not much we can do love. There's no way to cure the Lingering Death and Jaide has to come round on her own."

"Remus has been trying to see her all day. Snape won't let him in. Do you know why?"

He snickered, "Snape's jealous."

"What?"

"Apparently Lupin had a thing for Jaide back in school. Snape doesn't want the to get any closer then they already are."

"Wonders will never cease. Who do you want to go see first, Jaide or Ron?"

"Jaide of course."

"Hmmm, okay then."

* * *

"Severus. Let me in. I only want to talk to her." 

"Go away Lupin."

Remus slammed his fist against Jaide's bedroom door in frustration. He had been outside the door yelling all day and Severus till showed no signs of relenting.

'I can't believe he thinks I am in love with Jaide.' He thought, 'Totally ridiculous given she doesn't suit my particular tastes.'

He grinned at the thought and looked up as he heard someone approaching.

"Hello Hermione, Draco."

"Hello Remus. Is Professor Snape still not letting you in."

"Unfortunately. Do you think you could have a talk with him."

"I don't think he'd listen to me." She knocked on the door.

"For the last time, go away Lupin!"

"Professor. It's Draco and Hermione. We want to see Jaide."

The door creaked open and admitted the two teens, however it slammed shut before Remus could gain entry. He sighed and sat down in the deserted corridor.

Hermione and Draco cautiously approached Jaide's bed, aware that Severus was watching their every move.

"She looks so pale." Hermione gasped.

Indeed, Jaide looked so pale she nearly blended in with the white sheets on her bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Draco asked Severus.

"Her spirit is broken Mr Malfoy." He replied, "She quite conscious, but she just lies there. She doesn't sleep, eat, talk or move. Talk to her, she can hear you and she might snap out of it. I'm going to go and get some potion for her but if I find out you let Lupin in here I'll kill you both."

He swept out of the room, leaving Hermione and Draco staring after him.

"Should we let Remus in?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"No. You heard what Snape said."

"I suppose." She turned to Jaide, "They had the memorial service today Jaide. Everyone was very sad. Please wake up, we don't want to lose anyone else."

Draco comforted Hermione as she began to cry, "Jaide, everyone's terribly worried about you. You can't just let them down like this. No one cares if you've got the Dark Mark. You're still the same Jaide Black."

Severus stormed back into the room, followed by Madam Pomfrey.

"Honestly, I am capable of administering her potion."

"Stand back and let me work please Severus." She gasped when she saw Jaide, "Oh dear, this is worse then I realised."

"What's wrong?"

She grabbed Jaide's wrist and felt her pulse, "She's very weak Severus. I wouldn't give her any more than four days maximum in this state. I'm so sorry." She gave Jaide her potion and quickly ushered Hermione and Draco from the room, leaving Severus alone with Jaide.

"Please come back Jaide." He begged quietly, "I can't lose you again."

The only response was her shallow breathing.

* * *

**AN: Oh no! Poor Jaidey. Lol.**


	21. Last Of The Marauders

_Disclaimer; Guess what should be written here._

Chapter Twenty-One: Last Of The Marauders 

The students left Hogwarts three days after the Graduation disaster. Only four of them remained, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. These four students planned to leave after Ron died and so they did not leave on the Hogwarts Express with everyone else. Meanwhile, Severus spent every spare minute in Jaide's room as her time slowly ran out. According to Madam Pomfrey she would slip into a coma in as little as a day and once she did nothing could bring her back. Remus desperately wanted to see her but every time he got close Severus yelled at him to back off.

Until, on Jaide's second last day, he got his chance.

* * *

"Severus, I'm afraid the Ministry wants you to go in and testify against Bellatrix and Narcissa." Dumbledore told him, "You are to leave in an hour."

"I refuse to leave her when she's in this state."

"Jaide will still be here when you get back this evening."

"You can't promise that. What if she dies while I'm gone?"

"I assure you she will not. Now go and get ready, I will watch her."

Severus glared at the Headmaster but did as he said.

* * *

Hermione sat next to Ron's bed with Harry and Draco, trying to comfort him. He had woken up that morning to find he was completely paralysed and this had sent him into a panic.

"It's okay Ron, we're here." She soothed as he franticly tried to speak.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came bustling into the room with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I've just got your test back and you'll be pleased to know you are both doing fine."

Hermione anxiously tried to tell her to be quiet but it was too late, Draco had heard.

"What's she talking about? Who's doing fine?"

"Why, Hermione's baby of course." She told him, before leaving the room.

Draco looked at his girlfriend with a shocked expression, "Um, Hermione, I think we need to have a talk."

"I suppose so. We'll be back later Harry." She said before they too left the room.

"So, what's all this about 'Mione?" he asked curiously.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I know I should've told you but I was so afraid you'd leave me." She cried.

"Are you pregnant?"

"…Yes." She looked at him, fearful he'd be furious.

To her relief he smiled broadly, "Hermione, this is excellent. Why would you think I'd be mad?"

"I don't know, we're just so young."

"I suppose so, but that doesn't matter. I'm going to be a dad." He hugged her tightly and she cried with relief.

* * *

"Remus, he has left for the Ministry. You can come in now."

"Thank you Albus, this means so much to me."

"I know it does."

Dumbledore closed the door behind him, leaving Remus alone with Jaide. Remus sat down in the chair next to her bed and took her hand, tears in his eyes.

"Hello Shadow, sorry it took me so long to get here." He whispered, "That boyfriend of yours sure is possessive. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. You're like a sister to me, the last member of my pack. We're the last of the Marauders Shadow, you can't leave me alone. Please…" he trailed off.

Remus stayed with her for hours, eventually laying his head down on the pillow next to hers and falling asleep, her hand in his. Since he was asleep he didn't notice her eyes flicker to his direction, the first movement she had made since the attack.

* * *

Severus quickly headed back to Jaide's room, anxious to see if she was okay. However, to his shock, the person in her room was not Dumbledore, but Remus.

"LUPIN!" he yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? GET AWAY FROM HER."

Remus awoke with a start and realised he was in big trouble.

"Uh oh. Calm down Severus. I was only talking to her."

"Only talking to her! You were sleeping with her holding her hand. Get out of here now before I kill you."

"Severus…"

"That does it." Severus leapt at Remus and punched him in the gut. Soon they were both on the ground fighting.

"Sev." A weak voice said from the other side of the room, "Let him go."

They looked over and saw Jaide standing up, swaying slightly. Then she pitched forward and fell to the ground. Severus ran forward and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Jaide?" he shook her gently, "Are you okay love."

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." Remus said, hurrying out of the room.

Jaide stirred slightly as Severus helped her back into her bed, but otherwise she was soundly asleep. Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore and Remus arrived a few minutes later, all looking very concerned. Madam Pomfrey immediately went over and checked her out.

"She's still very weak but the fact that she's talking is a good sign. We should try and get her to eat as soon as possible."

Severus nodded then turned angrily to Remus, "I don't want you in here. Get out."

Remus started to leave but Dumbledore blocked his path.

"Stay here with Jaide." He told him, "Severus, I want to see you in my office."

Severus glared at Remus but dared not protest.

* * *

"You are behaving completely unacceptably Severus." Dumbledore admonished, "Remus is one of Jaide's closest friends and he has every right to see her."

"He's trying to take her away from me."

"I think you'd find, if you talked to them, that you are quite wrong. Remus and Jaide have a very special bond. When she became an Animagus she also became a member of Remus's pack. A werewolf and it's packmates will become very close. There is no ulterior motive to Remus wanting to spend time with Jaide. He simply cares about her, and she cares about him. I doubt she'd appreciate it if you kept him from her."

Severus glared at Dumbledore, "Can I go back now?"

"Very well, but don't try and kick Remus out."

He left the room heatedly, slamming the door behind him. When he got back to Jaide's room he frowned at Remus but said nothing.

"Hey Jaide. You have no idea how glad I am you're awake."

"I was awake the whole time Sev. Just didn't fell much like living anymore."

"Whatever you were doing, never do it again. I was scared I was going to lose you."

"The great Severus Snape was scared." She laughed.

"It's good to hear your laugh again Shadow." Remus spoke for the first time since Severus got back, "God knows I've missed it these past eighteen years."

"Have I really been gone eighteen years Moony?"

"Yes. It was terrible after James and Lily were killed and Sirius went to Azkaban. I was the last one left."

"Poor Remmy. I shoulda come back."

Severus coughed, making Jaide laugh again.

"You aren't still jealous of Remmy are you Sev?"

"No." he replied in a tone that clearly meant 'yes'.

"Remmy. We should tell him. He'll never give us a moments peace if we don't."

"I don't want to tell him my secrets."

"Don't worry, he won't tell anyone else."

"Fine, fine. If it makes you happy Jaide."

"Severus, theres something you don't know about Remmy." She began cautiously.

"What…" he asked worriedly.

"I'm gay Severus." Remus told him dryly.

"Siri was his boyfriend." Jaide added gleefully.

"Huh?"

"I'm not repeating it Severus. I think I might go and see how Ron is doing." He left the room.

"So you see Sev. There's nothing to worry about."

"Maybe."

"Maybe nothing. The man is gay. He isn't in love with me. Even if he was, I love you."

"I love you to Jaide."

"That's nice, now tell me what's wrong with Ron?"

"He got hit with the Lingering Death."

"Is that all. God, I thought it was something serious."

"Jaide, it is serious. He's going to die."

"No he's not. I know how to cure the Lingering Death."

"Are you feeling okay love? Everyone knows there's no cure."

"Everyone _here_ knows there's no cure. Australians know different. Go over to my bookcase and find a book called 'Mederi Mortis'."

"What's this?" he asked, grabbing the book.

"It's a book I found in Argentea Grove. It's got heaps of potions that cure all sorts of things. I think the one we need is on page forty-seven."

Severus opened the book to that page and read the contents.

"The Reverti Potion. Looks difficult but I should be able to handle it. What about these blood sacrifices?"

"Don't worry about that. It only requires a few drops and I know exactly who we need."

"Okay, I'll leave that part to you. Will you be okay by yourself while I go and get started?"

"Sure. Remmy should be back soon anyway."

Severus didn't look comforted by that but, understanding how important the potion was to Jaide, he got up and hurried off to make it.

* * *

**AN: See guys, everyone's going to be okay.**


	22. The Reverti Potion

_Disclaimer; I own nothing._

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Reverti Potion 

Jaide walked unsteadily down to Severus's office the next day. Madam Pomfrey had said that Ron had about one week left and Jaide was worried the Potion would not be ready in time, so she decided to go and check on it.

"Hey." She said as she walked in.

Severus looked up, "You should be resting Jaide."

"I'm fine Sev. How's the Potion coming?"

"We have to add the blood tomorrow. Then it needs to sit overnight so it should be ready in two days."

"Good." She was feeling a bit dizzy so she sat down, and Severus noticed how pale she looked.

"You don't look very good. Maybe you should go back to bed."

"No. I can't stand laying around with nothing to do anymore."

"Well, then how about we go for a walk down to the lake?"

"That'd be nice."

They left the office and headed outside to the lake, Severus helping Jaide when she had another dizzy spell. They sat down under a large tree and looked out at the water.

"Sev, did you, um, have any other girlfriends after I left?"

He looked shocked, "Not one. Didn't have much time for it. Did you have any boyfriends?"

She sighed, "Two. Neither lasted more than three weeks."

"Only two in eighteen years!"

"Well, I still loved you didn't I."

"After everything that happened?"

"Uh huh. And you still loved me didn't you?"

"More and more each day."

They sat there for hours talking about the past and their future. Eventually they had to get up and head in for dinner, after which they resumed their discussion until the early morning.

**

* * *

**

"Harry, Ginny and Hermione, could you please come down to Sev's office?"

"Why Jaide?" Harry asked cautiously.

"We've got something that can cure Ron but we need your help."

"Really?" Ginny sounded doubtful.

"Well, it should work."

"Lets go guys." Hermione prompted and they followed Jaide down to the office.

Severus looked up as she led the three teens in and looked at her disbelievingly, "These are the blood sacrifices?"

"Yup."

They looked worried when they heard the term 'blood sacrifices' but Jaide noticed and assured them it would only be a few drops. The Potion was simmering softly and had become a shiny silver colour so Jaide opened the book and read out the instructions.

"First we have to add the blood of the one they love, that's you Hermione."

Hermione closed her eyes and dragged a small dagger across her hand, wincing slightly as it cut her flesh. She held her hand over the cauldron and let the blood drip in.

"That's enough 'Mione." Jaide told her, "Now we have to stir the Potion five times… And now Ginny adds the family blood."

Ginny nervously repeated Hermione's actions and then Severus stirred the Potion another five times. Lastly Harry added the blood of the closest friend and the Potion was done.

"That has to sit for tonight so we can administer it tomorrow morning." Severus said, "Now get out of my office Potter, Granger and Weasley."

They quickly left, leaving Jaide alone with Severus.

"Sev, I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Well, it is awfully cold and lonely down here, especially at night…"

"And?"

"Do you, uh, wanna, you know, sleep in my room tonight?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. It's okay if you don't want to though."

"Why wouldn't I want to? Of course I will."

She smiled, "Okay then, I'm gonna go and… see Ron."

He smiled as she hurriedly left the room and was glad that she had come back to him.

* * *

"Did the Potion turn out right?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Um…" Jaide stalled.

"Oh come on. Tell us." Ginny growled.

"Fine, fine. It's all good."

"YES!" Harry shouted, doing a little victory dance.

"So, Ron is going to be okay?" Draco asked.

"Definitely."

"Still want to stay with me 'Mione?" he asked her apprehensively.

"Of course. I mean, I like Ron and all, but only as a friend. I love you Draco."

Draco sighed with relief and followed Hermione as they headed to the Hospital Wing, carrying the flask of Potion jubilantly.

"Madam Pomfrey, we have something that'll help Ron." Jaide announced.

"What?"

"A Potion from this book," she held out the book, "Sev made it."

"I don't know…" she sounded hesitant.

"It can't hurt. And it just might work. Please Madam Pomfrey." Ginny begged.

"Well, okay then. Where is it?"

Jaide handed her the flask and stood back as she poured it into Ron's mouth, massaging it down his throat. His eyes were darting around fearfully, but they knew he had already lost his sight by the white film over his pupils.

"How long does it take to work Jaide?" Harry asked.

"An hour. After an hour he should be able to talk again."

"We should go get lunch while we wait." Hermione suggested, noticing Ron had fallen back to sleep.

The others agreed so they headed to the Great Hall, each silently praying for a successful result.

* * *

"Oh God, I can't do this." Ginny exclaimed as they walked up to Ron's bed, "What if it didn't work."

"Think positive Ginny." Harry told her.

Madam Pomfrey gently shook Ron awake as they apprehensively watched.

"Ron. Can you speak?" she asked him as he opened his eyes.

"Ye… yeah." He told her hoarsely, "I… can speak again. Does that mean I'll b… be okay?"

"Yes." She replied, "You're going to be just fine.

They onlookers erupted with cheers, dancing round the Hospital Wing blissfully. Severus looked disgusted to see such happiness, until Jaide hugged him tightly.

"Thankyou Sev." She whispered in his ear.


	23. A Weasley Infestation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Weasley Infestation**

Molly Weasley ran ahead of her husband and children as she entered the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts. She burst into the Hospital Wing, startling the people inside, and threw herself at her youngest son.

"Oh Ronnie." She exclaimed as she smothered him.

"Get off mum, I'm fine."

She ignored him and continued to sob, "I'm so sorry that we didn't come sooner but we only just got Dumbledore's message. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mum. All cured." He grinned at her.

She finally let him go and sat back in the chair beside his bed looking very tearful. Arthur rested a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay dear. He's alright."

Fred and George stepped up next, one of them carrying a large box.

"Here Ron, we bought this for you." Said George, handing it to him.

Ron opened it apprehensively and grinned as he pulled out a fancy looking hat in his favourite colour, orange.

"Thanks." He exclaimed, jamming it on his head.

His smile faded however when the hat disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving two large donkeys ears on his head.

"Hey!" he tried to pull them off but found they were firmly attached to his head.

Fred and George roared with laughter despite their mother's angry glare. Even Ron managed a sort of half smile at the prank.

"Boys! Your brother has been through enough."

"Ah, leave them alone mum. I think they suit me just fine." He laughed.

Percy coughed from behind the others and moved forward, looking very haughty.

"I understand we've had some differences in the past Ronald, but I would like you to know how much you mean to me as a brother. I am most glad that you are well."

"Why thankyou Percy. I trust things will no longer be strained between us from this day forth." Ron imitated his brothers pompous voice and received a dirty look from Molly, "Seriously though, thanks."

Bill and Charlie also hugged Ron and expressed how happy they were that he was okay before the Weasley's were shooed out of the Hospital Wing by Madam Pomfrey. Soon Ron was alone with Jaide and Severus.

"I was wondering when they were going to show up." Ron said.

"Yes, well they were abroad doing work for the Order and your brothers weren't told about what had happened."

"It's a Weasley infestation." Severus grimaced, "I will be pleased when the castle is empty and quiet again."

Jaide gave him a irritated look, "Severus Snape, Ron needs his family here to support him!"

"I know that it's just they're so… Weasley-like."

Ron laughed, "That's okay Professor Snape, they annoy me sometimes too."

"We have to go to dinner now Ron but I'm sure Harry and Hermione will come visit later on." Jaide told him.

"Cool. Wait, do you know when I'm getting out of here?"

"Madam Pomfrey says you can go home in three days." She replied as she and Severus left the room.

* * *

Jaide sat down in the Great Hall, with Remus on one side and Severus on the other. Right now, much to Severus's detestation, she was engrossed in a conversation with Remus about the Marauder's days.

"Do you remember that time when we went to the Atomic Rave and mother followed me?"

"Ha! I'll never forget the look on her face Jaide. It was priceless."

"I don't know what she thought I was doing all those nights I snuck out. I was amazed it took her so long to get suss."

"I remember when you were so determined to get out of the house the you dove out the third story window."

"Geez, why'd you have to remind me? One of the stupidest things I've ever done."

"Oh really, I seem to remember you doing many, more stupid, things when you were off your face."

"Like what?"

"Like the time Jeremy dared you to ride your motorbike off the roof of the club."

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid."

"_Pretty stupid_! You nearly broke your neck."

"I remember a certain werewolf who got so smashed one night that he passed out on the dance floor and nearly got trampled."

"Hey! That was a one-time thing. You went crazy every time we went out."

"Remember then first time Sev went to the club and Jeremy tried to get him to try dope?"

"Good thing you were there. Remember what Sirius did when he came out and saw you guys kissing?"

"Lucky he was off his face hey."

Severus realised what they were talking about and spun around.

"I could've taken him even if he was sober."

Jaide smiled good-naturedly, "I'm sure you could've love."

Severus frowned and turned back to his dinner, however the conversation had also caught Molly's attention.

"Honestly, I thought you were both responsible people."

"We are Molly, well not so much Jaide, but everyone was a bit crazy as a teenager."

"Raves, dope, alcohol. I hate to think what kind of influence you've had on the kids."

"Now dear," Arthur said, "I'm sure Remus and Jaide haven't influenced the children. Surely you have faith in Ron's good judgement."

Molly nodded and resumed eating, although her face was still set in a deep scowl. Jaide, on the other hand, yawned loudly and got up.

"Well, I think I'll be heading off to bed." She said, looking pointedly as Severus.

He looked confused but then realised what she meant, "Oh yeah, I'll be along in a minute. It's been a very long day."

* * *

"Jaide?" Severus said as they lay in bed that night.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do now that Harry's leaving school?"

"I dunno. Albus says I can keep this job if I want but I don't think I will."

"Oh."

"I'll stay for another year okay. Then I'll move into Hogsmeade so I won't be too far away."

"Where are you going to go for the summer?"

"I think it's time I visited the House of Black and got reacquainted with some old friends. I'll also have to help Draco find a place of his own I guess."

"Um, where do you plan to live after that?"

"I see where this is going. Sev, do you want me to move in with you?"

"Well, I was thinking it might be a good idea."

"Definitely."

* * *

Hermione snuck into Draco's room that night after everyone had gone to sleep and got into bed with him.

"Hey." He said sleepily.

"Hey. Draco, what are you going to do once we leave the school?" she asked.

"Well, Jaide's going to take me to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Then I guess I'm going to find a place of my own. What about you?"

"I'm going to go visit my parents for a while and then I'll join you at the Order. I'm going to stay there for a while and further my education."

"Hermione. There's something I want to ask you. I was going to wait a while and do it properly but I don't think I can."

"What is it Draco?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Of course."

* * *

**AN: Only two chapters left and then the epilogue. Doesn't it make you sad :(**


	24. A Very Eventful Year

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Chapter Twenty-Four: A Very Eventful Year**

Three days later it was finally time for them to leave Hogwarts and return home. For Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco it would be the last time they left the school so it was arranged for them to travel on the Hogwarts Express. Jaide would also be travelling with them, along with Remus. Severus had arranged his own transport and would say goodbye to Jaide at the train station. The Weasley family had already left, allowing the children some space on their last ride on the Express.

* * *

"Haven't Fred and George gotten rid of those ears yet Ron?" Ginny giggled as they boarded the train.

"Well duh. How ever did you guess?" he replied grumpily, turning red as the others snickered at him.

"Ignore them Weasel." Draco told him, "I think they suit you."

Hermione slapped him gently on the arm and gave him a reproving look before following him onto the train.

"Are you sure you won't come with us Sev?" Jaide asked once all the kids had gone.

"No. I have some things I need to take care of."

"Oh. Well, I guess this is goodbye then." She blinked as her eyes teared up.

"I'll come by and visit in a week." He paused and removed a small piece of cloth from his robes, "Uh, I don't know if you still want this but seeing as it is technically your's I thought I'd best give it back."

She curiously took the cloth and unfolded it. Inside was a beautiful and intricate silver ring set with a smooth, round emerald.

"Oh my god, I thought I'd lost it. Where'd you find it?"

"You left it in your apartment the night you left. I found it the next day."

"Thankyou Sev." She kissed him and quickly jumped onto the train as it pulled away.

Severus stood and watched as the train shrank into the distance before silently turning around and walking back up to the castle.

* * *

"Could I please talk to Ron alone?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Harry said, leading the others out of the compartment.

Once they were alone Ron looked up at her, "What is it 'Mione?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know Ron. Are you okay with everything that has happened?"

"Honestly, no. I love you 'Mione and it hurts that you've chosen Draco…" he hesitated, "But, if he makes you happy then it wouldn't be fair of me to want it any other way."

"So, we're still friends."

"The very best."

She smiled and hugged him before they walked out to find the others. Draco eyed them suspiciously but chose not to say anything and they all sat down to talk about the year's events.

"I can't believe you're engaged 'Mione." Ginny squealed.

"Neither can I. What are my parents going to say?"

"What if they don't like me?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, they'll love you."

"Who are you going to ask to be your maid of honour Hermione?" Ginny asked pointedly.

"Oh, I dunno. I can't think of a single person." Hermione said airily.

"Didn't you say you were going to ask Ginny?" Ron looked confused.

"I was messing with her Ronald."

"Oh, well how was I supposed to know?"

Harry laughed, "It was tad obvious. So, Draco, any idea who's going to be your best man?"

"Well, I don't have any friends do I. I guess it'll have to be you Harry."

"Oh, way to make me feel like you actually want me to."

"I'm only kidding." Draco grinned and got down on one knee, "Harry James Potter, will you do me the honour of being my best man."

Harry giggled in a high-pitched voice, "Oh Draco, I thought you'd never ask."

The others were in hysterics at the display and when Jaide and Remus walked in they seemed very confused.

"Are you guys okay?" Remus looked concerned.

"Y…yes." Hermione gasped.

"What's so funny?" Jaide asked.

"Draco proposed to Harry?" Ginny informed her.

"Huh? Okay, this is way confusing. Could you please calm down guys?"

Once the teens had stopped rolling around they sat down and started digging their way through the pile of sweets Jaide had bought them from Hogsmeade.

"So Jaide, when are you and Professor Snape gonna get hitched?" Ron asked.

Jaide looked startled, "I dunno, we haven't discussed it. I would like to wait a while though. I have no idea what Sev wants to do."

"But he gave you a ring? So, are you engaged?" Ginny said.

"What, this old thing? He gave this to me when he graduated but I left it behind when I moved to Australia. It isn't an engagement ring, it's a promise ring."

"That is so romantic. I can't believe you went out with him in school and now you're back together again. It's like you were made for each other."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I never thought you'd be Professor Snape's type."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. You're just so loud and outgoing. And nice."

"You do realise that whole mean and scary thing is just an act guys. Sev is really quite sweet once you get to know him."

"Sweet!" Harry scoffed.

"Okay, maybe not sweet. But he's heaps better than you'd think."

"Sure." Ron said sarcastically.

"Hey! Do you honestly think I'd be with him if he was as bad as you thought?"

"Uh, Jaide. I think it's just you that he's nice to." Remus told her.

"Why d'ya think that Remmy?"

"Well, you were the first person at Hogwarts to ever be genuinely nice to him. I think he trusts you for it but with everyone else he's always bitter."

"I knew I was his first real friend but surely someone had been nice to him before me."

"Not that I know of. Sirius was instantly popular and he instantly disliked Snape. Everyone sorta followed Siri's example."

"Geez, I didn't know it was that bad. So, see here kids, just remember that he's only the way he is because of how he was treated when he was young."

"Right, all is forgiven." Harry shook his head, "So, what are you going to name your kid 'Mione?"

"Haven't thought about it. What do you think Draco?"

"Er, if it's a boy I would like to name him uh, Draco Junior."

"Oh excellent, another Draco Malfoy set loose upon the world." Ron grimaced.

"Ronald! I think it's a lovely idea Draco. If it's a girl though I'd like to name her Jessica, after my grandmother."

"Okay love."

"Enough of this chit chat, lets play some Exploding Snap." Ginny exclaimed.

They played for the rest of the ride, stopping occasionally to go for a walk and stretch their legs. Halfway through the trip Jaide and Remus left the compartment and did not reappear until they arrived.

* * *

"They should be here any minute." Tonks told Hermione's parents.

"Good." David Granger sighed, looking at his watch.

Just as his watch ticked over to three thirty the Express pulled in and the trio ran up to greet its passengers as they disembarked.

Tonks hugged Jaide tightly, "It's so good to see you again Aunt Jaide."

"You too Nymphadora. You were only three the last time I saw you. Sorry I missed you after the big fight."

"No one actually calls me Nymphadora Jaide, call me Tonks. I wasn't really three was I?"

"Yup. That was just before I moved."

"God, I remember it so clearly."

"Well, it was great seeing you again."

"Definitely."

Meanwhile, Hermione had walked over to her parents with Draco.

"Hey mum and dad. This is Draco Malfoy."

"Hello Draco. Are you Hermione's boyfriend?" Lauren asked.

"Sort of…" he trailed off.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Draco's my fiancée."

"WHAT! You are not old enough to get engaged young lady." Her father bellowed.

"But dad…"

"No buts, now you will drop this nonsense and wait until you're older."

"DAD!" she shouted, making him fall silent, "I'm pregnant."

"Hermione, you're usually so responsible." Lauren cried.

"It's okay mum. I love Draco and he loves me. We want to get married and we're excited about the baby."

"Are you sure this is what you want dear?"

"Yes mum."

"Are you saying that you condone this behaviour Lauren?"

"If they truly love each other then yes, I'm fine with it."

David shrugged his shoulders, seeing he was outnumbered, "Welcome to the family then Draco." He said with a very forced smile.

"Oi Draco!" Jaide called, "We gotta go."

"I guess I'll see you later love." Draco kissed Hermione and followed Jaide out of the station.

* * *

"Welcome to the noble and most ancient house of Black Draco." Jaide said cheerfully as they stepped out of her car.

"It looks… derelict." He scowled.

"Nothing a bit of hard work can't fix. I do believe it's quite a bit better than it was when the Order first moved in."

"I'm sure." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey Draco, it's not that bad. Once you get used to the smell of decay and the creaking sounds in the night." Harry said.

"Hey Tonks, are my mum and dad in?" Ron asked.

"I think your dads at work but your mum should be there."

"Cool." He ran ahead and burst through the door, followed closely by Ginny.

"Well Draco, this is it huh." Jaide patted his shoulder.

"Yup, home sweet home."

* * *

**AN: HaHa, two more to go.**


	25. The End

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The End**

It took some time, but Draco eventually settled into life at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. In fact he was a whole lot more helpful than anyone expected. Harry was revelling in the fact that he never had to return to Privet Drive and he was quickly becoming good friends with Draco. Ron was still bitter about his break-up with Hermione, but he and Draco tried to get along. Three days after they arrived Hermione showed up causing quite a bit of tension between the group. However, things settled down and they became a very close bunch.

Remus took Jaide to see the old warehouse that they had visited constantly during the summer holidays. It was very dilapidated and it saddened Jaide to see the place that held so many happy memories falling apart. She was cheered up, however, when Remus took her to visit Jeremy, their old party friend. He still lived in the same rundown apartment and hadn't changed one bit, apart from the fact he'd stopped doing drugs. She enjoyed her time reliving past memories although she anxiously waited for the day when Severus would come to Number Twelve.

* * *

Jaide was sitting in her bedroom, looking at old photos of the Marauders when she heard a very longed for voice float up the stairs. 

"Where is she Lupin?" Severus said impatiently as he entered the Headquarters.

Jaide squealed and jumped up, running down the stairs and throwing herself at him, nearly knocking him over.

"Hello Jaide." He gasped, "Must you jump on me like that?"

"I missed you. Why did you take so long?"

"I said I'd be gone for a week."

"And that was at three in the afternoon on Wednesday. It is now four thirty Tuesday so that means you've been one week, an hour and a half."

Severus shook his head exasperatedly, "Will you please let go of me, I have very important information to discuss."

"Well fine then. Don't act excited to see me or anything. I'll just go back to my room then."

"You know I'm excited to see you, but there are people around."

"Don't be silly Sev." She kissed him.

"Happy now?" he smirked, "Lupin, go and get everyone and tell them we must have a meeting to discuss what I found out."

Remus nodded and headed off to gather as many members as he could find, leaving Jaide and Severus alone.

"What have you been doing exactly Sev?" Jaide asked curiously.

"I was making sure the Dark Lord wasn't going to kill you."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "He was quite annoyed that two of his deatheaters gave someone the Dark Mark. Only he is allowed to do that."

"So, what did you tell him?"

"That you were a deatheater." Severus prepared himself for her anger.

"WHAT! Oh my god. This is brilliant."

"I'm sorry, it was the only… huh?"

"Now I can be a spy just like you." She grinned.

"No way. It's too dangerous."

"Did you think I was going to sit around here doing housework for the duration of the war. Either way I'm going to fight, only spying is probably safer than duelling deatheaters."

"It is safer, unless you get caught."

"Well, I will just have to avoid that."

"I can't talk you out of it can I?"

"No chance Sev."

* * *

"So Severus, what have you found out?" Remus asked 

"As you know, the attack on Hogwarts was not organised by the Dark Lord. Unfortunately he is not angry enough to kill Bellatrix and Narcissa. He decided that instead they will just have to stay in Azkaban."

"So he's not going to break them out?"

"No."

Tonks interrupted, "What about Jaide's Dark Mark?"

"Luckily I managed to convince him she's a genuine deatheater. He won't kill her now."

"Does this mean you're going to be a spy Aunt Jaide?"

"Yup, it's going to be totally fun."

Severus scoffed, "Fun."

"Are you sure Shadow. We could hide you here if you didn't want to do it." Remus suggested worriedly.

"And what, I sit around doing chores just like Sirius. I don't think so Moony."

"But it'd be terribly dangerous. What if something goes wrong."

"I'll be fine. You don't have to look after me anymore Moony. I'm a big girl now."

"I know, but you're still like a cub to me."

"What are you two on about?" Tonks looked confused.

"Oh, sorry. I'm an unregistered Animagus. My animal form is part of the pack Remus formed with Sirius, James and Pettigrew."

Remus nodded, "Peter was the smallest but Jaide was the youngest so she became the cub of the pack. Sirius and I always looked after her."

Severus coughed loudly, "As I was saying, it would appear that everything will work in our favour with regards to the Hogwarts attack. The Dark Lord has destroyed the Book of the Shades, probably to avoid anyone repeating Lucius's actions, Bellatrix and Narcissa will rot in Azkaban and Jaide is safe."

"Excellent." Remus smiled at Jaide, "Perhaps you should go and tell Draco that his mother won't be bothering him anytime soon."

"Of course, do you know where he is?"

"I think they're up in the attic."

"Thanks Remmy." She ran out of the room, followed closely by Severus.

"Draco!" she called as she ran up the stairs.

He appeared at the top of the stairs, brushing dust and cobwebs from his jeans.

"What is it Aunt Jaide?"

"I have some good news. It's about your mother."

Draco's smile faded, "What about her?"

"She's been sentenced to life in Azkaban… and Voldemort is so angry at her that he won't be breaking her out."

His eyes widened, "Really, what about Aunt Bella?"

"Same for her." She grinned at him, "Finally free of your horrid family huh?"

He smiled back at her before running back into the attic yelling, "I'm free, I'm free!"

She turned around and headed back to her room, nearly bumping into Severus who was also headed there.

"I'm guessing by his joyous screams that he is happy with the news."

"Obviously."

"So, everything turned out for the best, everyone wins." He scowled.

"Oh really, and what did you win?" she grinned slyly.

"You." He smiled and kissed her, hoping that he'd never have to lose her again.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: And they all lived happily ever after, through the epilogue right up until the sequel.**


	26. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Epilogue: Happily Ever After**

Hermione paced around her bedroom anxiously, causing Ginny to frown frustratedly.

"Will you calm down 'Mione."

"What if he doesn't show?" she sat down on the bed heavily.

"Do you honestly think he'd ditch you at the altar?"

"No."

"Well there you go. Now lets go down and wait for Jaide to bring the car round."

"I guess that's better than pacing my room."

Hermione followed Ginny down the stairs and out into the front yard of the Granger's house and resumed her pacing. Eventually they heard the sound of a car pulling up the driveway and a few seconds later it rolled into view. Jaide stepped out of the back seat and ran over to the two girls.

"Oh my god 'Mione. You look so gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

Hermione, who was wearing a shimmering blue-white dress with a halter strap and a full skirt, twirled around and smiled.

"Do you think?"

"Definitely. Draco's one lucky guy."

"If we don't get going we'll be late." Ginny exclaimed, "Come on."

The three of them piled into the backseat of the car and it sped out of the drive and headed to the park where the wedding was being held. It was a beautiful garden by a sparkling blue lake and covered by lush, green grass. Hermione had spent a lot of time there as a young girl with her parents and once Draco had seen it they both agreed it was the perfect place to get married. Hermione paled as they pulled up and Ginny grasped her hand comfortingly.

"It'll be fine 'Mione. This is the happiest day of your life."

"Thanks Gin."

Jaide opened the door for Hermione and they walked up to the screen hid them from the guests.

"I'll go tell them you're ready 'Mione." Jaide told her, "Come out when you hear the music."

Hermione tried to speak but her throat was dry so she merely nodded as Jaide walked around the screen.

Jaide went around to the band and whispered, "She's ready." Before sitting down next to Severus.

A few seconds later the music started and Ginny walked slowly up the aisle, followed by a nervously happy Hermione. They walked up to the altar and Hermione stepped up next to Draco, giving him a small smile.

* * *

The ceremony was beautiful and quite a few people were dabbing at their eyes by the end. Draco and Hermione smiled broadly as the walked back down the aisle, gazing adoringly at each other. The guests followed them out into a different section of the park for the reception and soon everyone was relaxed and chatting happily.

"Where's little Draco Junior?" Jaide asked Draco as they stood by the lake.

"Oh, I think Harry's got him right now."

"How does it feel being married?" she grinned at him.

"It's the best feelingever. I must be the luckiest guy in the world. So have you and Professor Snape planned anything yet?"

"Nope. But…" she held out her hand to show him a gorgeous engagement ring.

"When did he ask you?"

"A week ago. I didn't tell anyone cause I was worried about stealing your thunder."

"Ah, you still should've told us."

Just then, Hermione walked up with Draco Junior in her arms.

"Hey Jaide. What are you guys talking about?"

"You have got to tell her Jaide." Draco urged.

Jaide sighed and showed Hermione the ring.

"Oh my god! When did this happen?" she squealed.

"Last week." Jaide looked around and saw Severus standing under a tree looking very irritated, "I'd better go and see Sev, he doesn't look very happy. Congratulations guys, I'll see you later."

"Bye Jaide." Hermione called before turning back to her husband, "So love, still think this was a good idea?"

"Are you kidding. I have a beautiful, intelligent, kind, loyal and spirited wife, a charming son and I'm finally free of my family."

"So, what happens next?"

"We live happily ever after." He grinned and walked arm in arm with her back towards the party.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's short but it is only an epilogue. If only Draco knew they wouldn't live happily ever after. Oh well.**


End file.
